The Weapon
by BabyBlack180
Summary: The order got word of a weapon and that weapon was put into Sirius' custody and thats where it has staid for along time. What happens when Voldemort finds out where the weapon is and tries to get it or destroy it. What happens when Sirius falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

*****This is a one shot fanfiction that me and my sister wrote together I know it's not that great but please just be nice and review if you have any ideas for it tell me and we will try to work it all in Thank you*****

It was a cold winter night and every one was sitting around the long table. The order was having a meeting and they all were waiting for there spy to get back from a death eater meeting. Out of no where the fire place turn green and out walked Snape. Just by the look on his face every one knew something was wrong.  
"Severus what's wrong"  
Severus took a deep breath.  
"Voldemort has found a weapon that can take down the order."  
Every one was shocked dumbledore sat back and took a breath looking back up at Severus.  
'Is that all you know"  
Severus shook his head and went to speak but was cut off by Sirius.  
"wait what are we going to do about all this."  
Severus looked at Sirius annoyed  
"Well Black if you would shut up and sit down I would tell you what we can do about it."  
Sirius was mad he hated Severus.  
"If I want to stand in my house then I should as well be able to stand in my house Sniffeles."  
Dumbledore loved watching them fight but right now wasn't the time.  
"Sirius sit down so Severus can continue telling us about this weapon."  
Sirius sat down and started to drink his fire whisky looking at the happy little look on Snape's face.  
"Thank you Dumbledore now as I was saying this weapon can wipe every one out but I have herd that he is getting the weapon dropped off to him in knockturn alley by Victoria Nomad."  
Every one knew her she went to school with them and then every one found out she was hanging with vampires and she dropped out and left the magic world what kind of weapon could she have that would help Voldemort.  
"Are you sure you got the right person Snape."  
"yes I'm sure I herd it loud and clear"  
Every one nodded and went quiet  
'So what are we going to do to get this weapon."  
"well I thought that some of the order can hide out in Diagon alley because that's where she is entering so when she comes into diagon alley you get the weapon."  
Madeye stood up  
"I'll take a team to diagon alley with me to get the weapon Tonks, Lupon, Sirius, and Mr. Weasly will be my team."  
Dumbledore nodded he knew which people Madeye would pick.  
"The weapon will be dropped off tomorrow night so just be ready  
." The next night madeye and his team chose there positions in diagon alley, Sirius was the closest to the entrance as planed.  
"Remember Sirius you grab the weapon everyone els prepare to fight if something goes wrong." The entrance started to open and everyone got into position. Victoria Nomad walked though the entrance with something wrapped in her arms.  
"Don't move or we'll shoot." Victoria stood there wide eyed as the order came out of there hiding places. Sirius put his hand out.  
"Give me the weapon." Victoria just looked at him.  
"I would rather you hold her with two hands not one." Sirius started to laugh and put out both hands Victoria put the bundle in his arms.  
"Wait did you say her." Madeye was confused so was everyone else.  
"Yes I did she is my Daughter Kristeana Anna Nomad." Sirius laughed and unwraped the child but once his fingers touched her skin he felt an electrical shock that went up his hole arm.  
"Wooo that was freaky." Victoria smiled  
"You just felt her power it is great that's why Voldemort wants her. He wants to raise her as a deatheater to destroy the order." Sirius wasn't paying much attention he was to distracted by the breathtaking baby she had big bright green eyes and curly dark brown hair.  
"So she is the weapon that is going to destroy us all." Victoria nodded at Sirius.  
"I want you to take care of her Sirius say she is your child and protect her from Voldemort." Every one nodded and when they went to say something Victoria had disappeared.  
"Lets get back to the rest of the order and fill them in."

No one in the order could beleave that this little child was going to be the downfall of them all. Everything got finalized to show that Kristeana was Sirius's daughter and that her mother died giving birth to her. Dumbledore couldn't wait to see what this little girl would become to be. 17 years have passed sence that night 17 years of lies that had to be told to keep one child safe from harm.

Kristeana was 17 now she was in her last year of Hogwarts and still didnt know her mother or who she truely was. Sirius decided that it was time to get her out of the dark and tell her everything.  
"Kristeana can you come here please." he herd her come down the stairs and enter the room he was in.  
"Ya dad" Sirius looked at Kristeana and frowned.  
"I have to tell you about your mother." Kristeana got really excited she always asked about her mother but Sirius would never tell her he would make up an exuse.  
"On a cold winter night we got word that there was a secret weapon being brought th Voldemort by a women named Victoria Nomad. We left and hid out to get the weapon and when we did it was givin to me and I'v had that weapon for the past 17 years." Kristeana looked confused  
"I dont understand what that has to do with my mother." Sirius smiled  
"Victoria is your mother and your the secret weapon." Kristeana stood there shocked what was he saying she couldnt proses this information it was to bazare.  
"I'm the weapon." Sirius smiled and knoded  
"yes you are." Kristeana frowned what els could they be keeping from her.  
"are you really my father." Sirius looked at her and sighed.  
"no i'm not." Kristeana felt angry and looked at the fire.  
So my life has been a hole big lie what els have you lied about." Sirius frowned and looked guilty  
"Your mothers alive but I dont know where she is. It was to protect you if Voldemort knew who you really were he would use you and your power to destroy all your family and friends ." Kristeana knoded and stood up  
"I think I'm going to go to bed good night da- Sirius." Sirius frowned he loved being called dad but he understood why she didnt call him it.  
"Good night Kristeana I will see you in the morning." Kristeana had silent tears running down her face as she walked to bed. What els could they being lieing to her about could it be her name what. That night Kristeana had a horrible dream about killing everyone she cared about and there was a shadow that told her what to do she guessed it was Voldemort. Sirius herd Kristeana start screaming and crying. He ran up the stairs to her room and couldnt get the door open. He decided he would have to break it down he backed up as far as he could and ran at the door. He looked up to see Kristeana laying there kicking and screaming. He started to shake her hoping it would work to wake her up.  
Kristeana wake up honey its just a bad dream every thing is fine." Kristeana's eyes shot open and she sat straight up in bed and through her self in his arms crying.  
"Everythings ok calm down." Kristeana shook her head  
"Its not ok I dont ever want to have a dream like that again." Sirius looked at her he never saw he look so broken.  
"what was your dream about." Kristeana sat up straighter and looked at Sirius.  
"It was horrible i was killing all my friends and family and I couldnt stop I saw this black smokey shadow that was telling me to kill." Sirius frowned he knew this was going to happen.  
"I knew I should have listened to Molly and waited a longer till I told you." Kristeana smiled and shook her head.  
"No I'm happy you chose to tell me & I know someday when you have kids you will be the best dad ever." Sirius laughed  
"Ya no I dont want kids never did you on the other were an exception." Kristeana started laughing Sirius loved it when she laughed or smiled it was the most amazing thing ever.  
"Thanks I was just forced on you another duty to take care of for the order." Sirius knew Kristeana was joking but it still hurt.  
"I think you should go back to sleep in the mornign I have an order meeting." Kristeana got baack under her covers.  
"Good night Sirius." Sirius turn around and smiled  
"Goodnight baby." Sirius noticed what he said he only said baby to girls he slept with. He started walking faster and finally got out of the room. Kristeana smiled thank Merlin Sirius wasn't her real father. She completely loved him everything about him made her crazy in love. The way he smelt a mixture of old spice and fire whisky. the way he walked with that bad boy waltz. The way he talked when his voice got that husky tone to it when he flirted with witches. He had calluses on his hands from playing quditch with the guys. The bad boy look he had going on with his clothing and long hair. To tell you the truth Kristeana could tell you everything he liked his hobbies his schedule everything right off the bat. Kristeana always had a feeling that Sirius wasn't her real dad. Kristeana finally fell back to sleep but this time her dreams weren't of torture but of pleasure and oh how she wished it would come true. The next morning Kristeana got up early and felt like she had to do something to show Sirius how grateful she was for him taking care of her all these years. She ran down stairs and went into the kitchen. Sirius woke up and smelt breakfast the first thing he thought was Molly Weasley is in my house WTF. He got up and started to walk to the kitchen. "Molly what gives you the right to come into a mans house at early in the morning and start cooking break-fast" Sirius stopped Kristeana was standing there eyes wide with a tray in her hand. "Kristeana what in the world are you doing" Kristeana looked all around "ummm I was making you breakfast." Sirius took the tray and sat it down on the counter. "why were you doing that." Kristeana was confused what was with the questions. "Because its a thank you for having to put up with me for 17 years is that such a crime." Sirius grabbed Kristeana by the shoulders and sat her down at the table "I told you already I chose to take care of you don't have to thank me." Kristeana smiled and stood up "Well I better go get changed before any one comes over Kristeana quickly walked out of the kitchen and went to her room. Sirius sat there sad why wouldn't Kristeana get it threw her head she had to be so stubborn and what was with her not being able to look at him she looked like she was thinking about something or whatever. He was getting to old to put up with stupid little teenage antics. Kristeana was in her room getting ready but all she could think of was how Sirius looked this morning his hair a mess and his bed pants hanging low on his hips god what was wrong with her this guy is 38 she is a child he would never love her even if she wanted him to. She got ready and went back down stairs. All the order were sitting around the kitchen table when she walked in. Every one stared she was wearing a tight black lacy camie with tight skinny jeans and knee high black boots on. "Kristeana Anna Black what are you wearing" Kristeana looked at Mrs. Weasley and shrugged "Clothes" Sirius smiled he knew Kristeana was going to be difficult. "Go back up stairs and change right now young lady." Kristeana walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda "No I don't think I will" Mrs. Weasley couldn't believe it why was Kristeana being like this "Just go change." Kristeana sat on the counter "No" Sirius looked at Kristeana then at Molly "Molly she is going threw a phase just let her go." Mrs. Weasley walked over to him with a look of pure hate "Your going to let her walk around like that." Sirius smiled "Yep" he popped the P to annoy her. "Fine why don't we just let all the girls walk around like whores then" Sirius smiled "well if you insist" Dumbledore laughed "ok settle down lets get on with what the big deal is." he looked at Kristeana and smiled "I'm going I'm going" Dumbledore shook his head "Kristeana we will like you to join the Order of the Phoenix"


	2. Chapter 2

Kristeana Stared with wide eyes they never let you join until you were out of school. "Is it going to affect my school work?" Sirius laughed "You're only concerned if it messes up your school work what about your life you have to make sacrifices." Kristeana frowned "My life has always been a miss I've been living a lie I think I can deal with making sacrifices you've done it for me when I got put into your hands." Sirius frowned looking at Kristeana "I've been happy to have you here it was never a problem and I didn't make sacrifices." Dumbledore looked between the two and smiled they would be perfect together only if they knew what the future was going to hold for the both of them. "So are you going to join or not" Dumbledore smiled at her. Kristeana looked back at him and nodded "Yes I will join" Sirius got a look of despair on his face Kristeana didn't know what she was getting herself into Voldemort could find out she was the weapon and it would destroy her life. At that moment Percy flew through the fire place in a panic. "The ministry is talking about a law that will make every one from ages 16-45 marry." Every one went silent looking around the table. "Muggle-borns and half-bloods have to get married to Pure-bloods" Dumbledore stood and grabbed Percy "What else Percy tell us" Percy stood there looking at every one "They are going to make every one take a test then it matches you with the best person." Dumbledore sat down "Percy go back to the ministry and see what you can do to get this law not passed." When Percy left Dumbledore looked at every one. Everyone started to shout and yell about the law. "This means that some can be paired with death eaters cense there are more pure-bloods as deatheaters." Mrs. Weasly started to panic "We can't let Kristeana go through this she will defiantly be found out and they will hand her over to him we have to hide her" Sirius stood up and walked over to Kristeana "Every thing will be ok I wont let them send you away unless you want to go." Kristeana looked at Sirius "I refuse to leave I will stay if worse comes to worse then I will just have to deal with it." Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling "We are not sending any one away I promise if you do end up with one of them we will go to war." Every one nodded but Mrs. Weasly she has always accepted Kristeana as her own daughter she didn't want her to go through this she knew Ginny would be ok because she was a pure-blood and would marry Harry. Hermione was ok because she would marry Ron. Kristeana stood up "well I'm going out I will be home later" Sirius laughed "Where do you think you are going we have an order meeting you have to sit here and listen suffering like the rest of us." Kristeana frowned what did she get herself into. The meeting was taking forever Kristeana sat there tapping her foot and nails. She felt like she was going to fall asleep but in walked Snape. Snape looked around the room his eyes landing on Kristeana "aw you let the baby finally join the order" Kristeana raised an eyebrow watching Snape. Sirius looked over "Snape Kristeana is not a baby every one knows that." Snape laughed and looked over Kristeana in the tight outfit she was in. "well I guess a whore is more like it" Every one looked in shock how dare Snape say something like that to her. Sirius, Lupin, and Molly stood up with anger flashing on there faces. "How dare you talk about her like that I can kill you for saying that." Snape looked at Sirius. "Yes Black go back to Azkaban where you belong" Sirius went to attack Snape but Lupin grabbed him. Kristeana walked over and punched Snape right in the face. "How dare you talk to him like that just because he is defending me you have to bring up all that old shit grow up Snape Sirius is always going to be 10 times the man you can never be." She went to walk back to her seat but Snape grabbed her arm "Oh yes every one always has to defend you don't they you can't defend yourself." Kristeana looked at him "The day I wont be able to defend myself will be the day you skip down the halls of Hogwarts in nothing but a frilly pink dress your hair in pigtails and pink heels." Everyone started to laugh trying to hold it back but the picture of Snape doing that just sent them in fits of giggles. Snape looked at Kristeana angry "Well no guy will marry you out of love only marry you to use you no one will love a whore like you." Sirius got lose and tackled Snape to the floor punching him in the face over and over again. "Don't every say something like that to her again" Kristeana and Lupin pulled Sirius off of Snape. Snape stood up and left not speaking a word to any one. Kristeana stood there tears in her eyes. Would guys really never want to marry her out of love? Sirius saw the look on her face and walked over grabbing her hands "Kristeana don't listen to a thing that old spinster has to say he is just so cold and alone that he thinks every one else should be. Any guy would love and be honored to have you to call there's" Kristeana looked at Sirius with a watery smile. "Thank you" she kissed his cheek and hugged him burying her face in his shoulder. Dumbledore smiled closing the meeting He walked over to Kristeana and Sirius "Well Kristeana here is your new schedule for Hogwarts can't wait to see you at the beginning of term" he hugged her then left. Tonks and Lupin walked over last smiling "well Kristeana give your uncle a hug here" Kristeana laughed and hugged Lupin then looked at Tonks. Tonks pulled her into a hug "I will be here tomorrow morning to go shopping for your school things" Kristeana nodded. When every one was gone she smiled "well I guess I will go to bed" Sirius stood up grabbing Kristeana's hand and pulling her into the sitting room "have a drink with me first"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not really like how this is turning out. I haven't been typing it how I originally had it written but from now on I will try to copy it how it originally was written. Please leave a review and I will get back to you, you can leave some tips or what you want to see happen if you are stuck on what is going on in the story message me and I will explain it better.**_

Kristeana smiled at Sirius and sat down next to him on the couch in the sitting room. They sat there for hours just talking and enjoying each others company. "Sirius why don't you have a girlfriend?" That always bugged Kristeana you never saw Sirius with a girlfriend it was always just him. Sirius smiled and looked at Kristeana "well…..people don't really like me you know I was convicted of murder helping in James's and Lilly's killing. Others just don't like me they call me a drunk and a player" Kristeana sighed "I don't think badly of you and I'm sure others don't either." She watched Sirius smile and loved hearing the little chuckle that escaped him. "Only if every one looked at me like you did" Kristeana leaned against Sirius like she always did but now it seemed so different like it just wasn't a sweet jester between a daughter and a father now it was her leaning against a close guy friend. She could feel his breath on the side of her face and smiled. "I still don't get it your hot why wouldn't a girl want to date you?" Sirius sighed "Kristeana don't say stuff like that" She sat up and looked at him "Like what? I'm telling you the truth" Sirius smiled "Because your to young to say stuff like that to a man like me" Kristeana was confused all she said was that he was hot its not like she said how when he wears tight pants you can clearly see the bulge in his pants. "I'm not a little girl any more Sirius you can think of me that way all you want but I'm not." She could feel the pricks from the alcohol on her skin and the buzzing in her head. "You'll always be a little girl to me though" Kristeana grumbled and repositioned her self so that she was straddling his lap "I'm not a little girl" Sirius gulped "Kristeana what are you doing?" She laughed "proving to you I'm not a child any more" Sirius just shook his head "alright you have had to much to drink" Kristeana leaned down so her lips were almost touching Sirius's "maybe just a bit but that doesn't change anything" she quickly closed the gap and kissed him. Sirius was resistant but then responded he kissed her back pulling her closer against him. He flipped them around so Kristeana was under him. He ran his fingers over her skin and underneath her shirt his fingers ran across her bra he stopped sitting up suddenly he grabbed his fire whisky and took a big swig of it. Kristeana laid there surprised what the hell why did he stop she felt hurt did she do something wrong. "Sirius?" She watched him just sit there starring at the fire place. "I think you should go to bed Tonks will be here in the morning to go shopping." Kristeana couldn't believe it was he seriously just going to ignore every thing that just happened. "Sirius I-" he put a hand up "just go to bed I will see you in the morning" Kristeana felt sick she stood up and walked to her room angry what did she do. She cried herself to sleep wondering how things were going to be between her and Sirius from now on.

Sirius leaned back and let out a long breath what did he do? Kristeana was probably feeling taken advantage of at her weak state. He stood up and walked up the stairs he walked to Kristeana's door and stopped he could hear her crying he was never good and helping someone when they were crying he sighed and walked back down stairs he sat on the couch and did what he was good at drinking himself into a stupor.

When morning came Tonks walked into a sight Sirius was passed out on the couch fire whisky bottles all over the place. She walked across the room kicking bottles out of her way what happened last night. "Sirius get up come on rise and shine." Tonks got annoyed and pulled out her wand mumbling a spell that shocked Sirius he jumped up off the couch. "Ouch Tonks what is it." Tonks laughed and started to walk towards the stairs. "Go get a shower I have to wake up Kristeana lets go" Sirius smiled grabbing a potion walking to the bathroom. Tonks walked into Kristeana's room and laughed Kristeana was in a ball on her bed with the covers and pillows pulled up over here head. "Kristeana time to get up come on we have to go shopping today" No movement from the bed at all. Tonks walked over and pulled the blankets and pillows off. "Krissy come on" Kristeana mumbled opened an eye then shut it as quick "Turn the lights off." Tonks chuckled walking over to the window and closing the blinds. "Were you drinking last night?" Kristeana sat up and regretted it. "I feel like I was hit by the night bus" Tonks handed Kristeana a potion "here you go kiddo this should help" Kristeana took the potion and grimaced at the taste "ugh what was that?" Tonks looked at her smiling "a sober up potion you should feel better in a little while. Any way what happened last night?" Kristeana was shocked did Tonks know what she did. "N-nothing why?" Tonks raised an eyebrow "well I find you and my cousin both drunk as a skunk and now you are shuddering." Kristeana stood up "well we both just drank to much I guess I went to bed and he stayed in the sitting room I guess drinking." Tonks nodded watching Kristeana walk around the room gathering up what she needs for the day. "That's all that happened?" Tonks always knew when something was bothering Kristeana. Kristeana turned around and looked at Tonks "We were talking and It got into his personal life and he called me a kid and I said I wasn't one and then I kissed him and things got out of hand and then he stopped and told me to go to bed and I don't know" Tonks smiled and walked over to Kristeana "I think you should go take a shower get ready to go shopping I will go check on Sirius and then you and me will continue this conversation later alright." Kristeana nodded "alright" Tonks left the room on search for Sirius it didn't take her long he was in the kitchen reading the paper and eating toast. "So should I hear your side of the story of what happened last night or just take Kristeana's word for it?" Sirius looked up "What did Kristeana tell you?" Tonks shook her head that isn't how it works you tell me your story and I will compare them." Sirius set down his paper "Well after all you left me and her drank then she went to bed that's it" Tonks smirked "Oh shove it Sirius she told me the whole story how she kissed you and then you stopped it don't lie to me" Sirius sat there chewing his toast being extremely quiet. "You know there is nothing wrong Sirius it was just an innocent little kiss she will get over it. It probably meant nothing any way she was probably to drunk to realize what she was doing" Sirius smiled "Yes I know hopefully she isn't mad at m-" Sirius stopped Kristeana walked into the kitchen with a tight pink tank top a little black jacket, tight dark blue skinny jeans and knee high black boots on. He couldn't form words he just sat there starring then turned back to his paper. Tonks smiled "Oh there you are Krissy are you ready to go?" Kristeana nodded her head "yes I am" Sirius stood up grabbing his jacket "well then I guess we better all go"


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is where things start to get going every chapter after this has violence, cursing, Lemons. So just be prepared I will also put a warning on each chapter of what you may see in it. Hopefully I do better at my writing from now on.**_

When they got to Diagone alley Sirius stopped. "I have to go get stuff for my teaching lessons Tonks you take Kristeana to go get the things that she needs." Tonks and Kristeana both nodded walking down the alley looking in the stores. "Oh there you are Kristeana" Kristeana looked up to see Mrs. Weasly "Hi Mrs. Weasly how are you?" Mrs. Weasly smiled "I'm well thank you the others are getting there books you should head over and get yours." Kristeana nodded "alright" Her and Tonks crossed the street and walked into the store. Kristeana stopped trying to figure out what was going on. Harry and Ron both had on angry faces so did Mr. Weasly. Ginny and Hermione were both standing there shooting daggers at a tall blonde man. Kristeana looked the guy over where did she see him before. She listened to his silky voice. "Well if it isn't Harry Potter with his Weasly friend and little Weasly girlfriend. Oh and the mud blood Granger." Kristeana stalked over and looked at her friends then back up at the man in front of them. "I think you oh my friends here an apology" The man turned his gaze at Kristeana and looked her over then looked at Draco then back "You must be Ms Black" Draco nodded a little. Kristeana noticed this must be Draco's father. Tonks put her hand on Kristeana's shoulder "lets go get your books" she looked at the other kids. "Come on" The man looked back at Kristeana "I'm Lucius Malfoy" he then looked at Tonks "If it isn't my cousin Nemphdora" Tonks just looked at him "not worth my time" she grabbed Kristeana's arm trying to get her to the front of the store. "Well Arthur I see you still cant pay for clothes for all your kids just look at these two" That was it Kristeana turned back around and pushed Lucius "What is it with all you damn pure bloods that makes you think you can talk down to others if anything we should all talk down to you your nothing but trash a person that surrounds them self with expensive things like art and fine clothes to make you happy because you don't have true friends to make you happy now you oh my friends an apology." Ginny and Hermione both laughed so did Tonks. Lucius smiled a bit turning his full attention to Kristeana. "I think you need to shut your mouth and learn how to respect your superiors" Kristeana laughed "Oh yeah because you definitely are one of my superiors all you are is that sludgy black stuff that people get stuck to there shoes." Lucius shook his head "Draco lets get away from these scum of our world before we catch something" Kristeana went to say something but Tonks put her hand over Kristeana's mouth "He isn't worth it" Lucius smiled "well it was nice meeting you Ms Black , see you again Mr Potter, Weasly, granger Nemphdora" Kristeana snorted "yeah you can shove that goodbye up your-" Tonks put her hand back over Kristeana's mouth. "shut up don't let him have the satisfaction of getting you all worked up." Kristeana sighed finally walking away up to the counter picking up her book order. When they made it back out of the shop she took a deep breath. "All I need now is my robes, paper, quills, potion brewing kit, and food for my owl. Plus I ripped my messenger bag a few days ago and need to get a new one." She and Tonks both laughed running off to finish up there shopping Kristeana never noticed how much stuff she needed for Hogwarts till she actually had to walk around buying it. When they were finally done Kristeana was about to go look for Sirius when Tonks grabbed her arm. "We have one more stop to make sweetie then we can go find my cousin." Kristeana was confused Tonks was pulling her threw crowds of people until they entered a store when they walked in Kristeana stopped raising an eyebrow. "What are we doing in a lingerie store?" She watched as Tonks grabbed some stuff handing it to her. "Here go try this stuff on your becoming a woman Kristeana you cant wear that little kid stuff any more especially after what you told me last night now you need all this." Kristeana blushed "umm do you realize how sexy some of this stuff is I can never pull this off" Tonks grabbed her arm pulling her into a dressing room "alright shirt off come on" Kristeana's face turned beat red "but your in here" Tonks laughed "so what come on" she grabbed the bottom of Kristeana's shirt pulling it over her head. "Pants to or do I have to remove them to" Kristeana felt so embarrassed "stand out there and I will try this stuff on you don't have to watch me" Tonks laughed "well you try on that purple and black set then show me ok you need an honest opinion from someone else" Kristeana pushed Tonks out of the room and finished undressing when she had the lingerie on she opened the curtain showing Tonks "so what do you think?" Tonks looked Kristeana up and down mouth open "wow you look just wow" Kristeana knew Tonks swung both ways but she never thought she could be the one to leave Tonks speechless. Tonks recovered turning away. "alright you try on the rest of that stuff then get dressed and come back out here and we can look some more." Tonks walked away back to the main part of the shop. Kristeana tried every thing on and smiled maybe she could wear this stuff no problem she got dressed and gathered up all the lingerie she threw the stuff she didn't like in the return to rack bin and the stuff she liked she carried out with her to the main floor she found Tonks looking at some very sexy costume lingerie "So Tonks are you going to buy anything" Tonks jumped looking at Kristeana "well I'm not sure yet but I was thinking you know you should umm think about what happened last night and try to figure out if you actually do like Sirius or if it was just the effects of the alcohol." Kristeana nodded her head "yeah your right" she walked over to a rack pulling lingerie off in her size and putting them on the counter. Tonks walked over with a big pile of stuff "I noticed all that you picked out and got a feel for what you like so I just picked stuff out a little more sexy that looks like stuff you would wear" Kristeana smiled "alright" when they paid for everything they walked out of the store and dropped down in chairs outside an ice cream shop "I think we finally solved what it means to shop till you drop." They both laughed and noticed Sirius walking towards them "Tonks ,Kristeana" they both smiled as Sirius sat down then Tonks stood up "Well I have to leave I will see you guys around" Sirius leaned back in his chair smiling "so did you get everything you needed" Kristeana nodded "yep I just need to go get a messenger bag." Sirius sat up straighter "what's with all the bags" Kristeana blushed "umm well-"she was cut off "Well if isn't my cousin Sirius and his little girl" Kristeana and Sirius both looked up. "Hello Lucius" Kristeana just sat there staying quiet she didn't feel like getting all worked up again. Sirius stood up "Kristeana lets go get you your bag I need one also" Lucius chuckled "Your not even going to buy her ice-cream" Sirius shook his head "why do I have to get her ice-cream" Lucius smiled "well you were sitting outside an ice-cream shop are you to poor to buy the girl ice-cream" Sirius laughed "Your messed up Malfoy "come on Kristeana lets go" Kristeana picked up her bags fallowing Sirius Lucius grabbed a hold of her arm bending down so his lips were against her ear. "I can't wait for our next encounter he trailed a finger down Kristeana's neck then stood back up straight smiling and walked away. Sirius walked over frowning "are you alright" Kristeana looked up "yeah I'm fine let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's taking me forever to get this chapter up I have been busy but now I am back and putting it up. In this chapter there is cursing a lot of it actually. I'm pretty sure there is nothing else maybe some abuse but that's it. I hope you enjoy it. **_

Kristeana and Sirius got back to Grimwald place with all there bags not speaking a word to each other. Kristeana figured Sirius probably didn't want to really talk and things would be awkward from what happened the night before. She grabbed her bags and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to go put this stuff away and pack my trunk for Hogwarts." Sirius looked up and smiled then walked down to the kitchen. Kristeana sighed she wished every thing would just go back to normal why did she have to kiss him that was so stupid of her to do yes she was drunk but not that much. She walked up and into her room throwing the bags on her bed. She dug threw her closet looking for her trunk and couldn't find it. She checked under her bed and tried to see if she shrunk it and put it in her jewelry box but still no trunk. Sighing she walked down stairs into the kitchen. Sirius was sitting there eating and looking at the paper that he didn't get to finish this morning. "Sirius do you know where my trunk is?" He looked up at her thinking then nodded "you put it in the hallway closet when you were cleaning your room" he went back to his paper Kristeana walked back up stairs and found her trunk smiling then went into her room un packing every thing. She started to think of all the events that happened today meeting Lucius Malfoy and her talk with Tonks about Sirius. When she came out of her thoughts she noticed the only thing she had packed so far was the lingerie her and Tonks bought. Kristeana stood up walking across the room grabbing clothes and throwing them into the trunk she had her outfits picked out for the next week before they had to go to Hogwarts. Grabbing the new messenger bag Sirius bought her and her books, parchment, and quills. She packed all her school things into her messenger bag then put that in the trunk. The last bag lying on her bed was her school robes she pulled it towards her pulled out her skirts, shirts, ties, and sweaters. When she pulled her skirts towards her she noticed they looked a little shorter then normal. "you got to be kidding me" she threw them in the trunk with everything else she didn't have time to go back to the store and get new ones made standing up she closed her trunk and put it in the corner of her room. Kristeana walked over to her owl it was black and silver very pretty it was a small owl but fully grown and it could carry heavy packages no problem. She pet the owl smiling at the way it nipped at her. She also had a black and white cat named Jacky that hated Hermione's cat crookshanks. Kristeana stood up and looked at the clock it took her two hours to pack her trunk so it was almost dinner time they were going to the Weasley's tonight for dinner and she was going to stay with Ginny and Hermione and have a girl's night. She packed a quick bag grabbing a hair tie and pulling her hair into a pony tail then ran down the stairs. Sirius was already waiting out in the gardens for her. When she walked out he grabbed her arm and they apparated to the Weasley's house. When they landed in there yard Kristeana ran to the door and walked in. Mrs. Weasly smiled at her "oh there you are dears I was wondering when you two were going to get her. Kristeana helped set the table she loved being at the Weasley's house it made her feel like she was with family. Every one walked in and sat down Mrs. Weasly set the food on the table and sat down everyone dug in filling there plates and eating. There were several conversations going on at once it was hard to keep up if you were pulled into several of them. Kristeana was trying to talk to Hermione and Ginny about what they were going to do for girl's night when Fred and George tried to talk to her about there joke shop. When dinner was finished everyone broke off into separate groups Arthur, Sirius, and Lupin went into the study to have drinks. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Kristeana, Bill, and Charlie went into the sitting room. Ron and Harry playing wizard chess. Fred and George showing Bill there new supplies for the joke shop. Kristeana, Ginny, and Hermione sitting on the couch talking and Charlie just sat there watching everyone with interest. Kristeana sat back as Ginny and Hermione started to argue over what to do tomorrow morning. She looked around and noticed Charlie by himself so she got up and went and sat with him. "What's up Charlie haven't seen you in a while your so quiet I could have sworn you weren't here." Charlie laughed and relaxed a bit. "Needed some time off from work you know to many burns and cuts I needed a break." Kristeana curled her legs under herself and looked around everyone seemed to be enjoying time together. "I met Lucius Malfoy today" Charlie scowled "Oh that son of a bitch don't worry about him he is one of those purebloods that think they are higher than others he hates muggles, muggleborns, halfbloods, anything that isn't a pureblood that respects the dark arts." Kristeana raised an eyebrow. "So he practices the dark arts." Charlie nodded "yes he does he is all for dark magic he is a follower of you know who" Kristeana was surprised about this information even more surprised that Charlie wouldn't say Voldemort. "So he is one of Voldemort's followers that is interesting I never met one before." Charlie laughed even more "sure you did professor Snape is one." Kristeana's jaw dropped "then why is he in the order he can be giving away information." Charlie shook his head "you have to ask Dumbledore that one Snape is only in the order because of him." At that moment Mrs. Weasly walked in with cookies "here you go dears I made you all cookies and here is milk for you to." She set them down on the table then left Charlie pulled out his wand and made a big plate of cookies and two cups of milk float over to him and Kristeana. Kristeana laughed she couldn't wait till she was able to use magic outside of Hogwarts. "so does Snape know who I truly am" Charlie got confused "what do you mean" It was Kristeana's turn to be confused "how I'm the weapon" Charlie sat back "I have no idea what your talking about" Kristeana just looked at him how did Percy know then. "They didn't tell you how I'm the weapon Voldemort is looking for that can destroy every one and make him unstoppable." Charlie stood up grabbing her arm "everyone come with me" Everyone in the room looked confused. Charlie walked down the hallway dragging Kristeana with him into the study. "Tell us now we have the right to know what is Kristeana to Voldemort" Arthur Sirius and Lupin looked at each other then motioned for every one to sit down. "Years ago we got word that Voldemort had a weapon and when we went to get it we found out it was a baby." They paused looked at Kristeana then continued "I have had that weapon ever since and she is sitting right there. Kristeana is the weapon that can end us all" Everybody looked shocked Harry was the first to speak "does Voldemort know she is the weapon" Sirius shook his head "no he doesn't" Harry walked over and hugged Kristeana "we wont let him get you I guess me are more a like then we thought Voldemort wants us both he wants me dead and he wants your magic." Kristeana felt weird hugging Harry they were never close really yes he was Sirius's godson but they still never really talked. When he let her go she walked out of the room and up stairs to Ginny's room pulling her pajamas out oh her bag and changing. She felt a little better knowing that none of them knew until now. Ginny and Hermione walked in with a bunch of junk food and drinks smiling. "Let's get this party started shall we." Kristeana looked up at Ginny and smiled "thanks for not treating me any different now that you know who I truly am." Ginny and Hermione both looked shocked "why would we treat you different you are still the same person we became friends with when we were little" Kristeana smiled and hugged them both they sat there the rest of the night doing each others hair, makeup, and nails. When morning came they all woke up to the smell of breakfast. They ran down stairs sitting at the table starting there chats and eating when they were done they decided to go out side and play qudditch with the others. They ran back up stairs and got changed Kristeana grabbed her broom that she kept there and walked out side. They broke off into two teams. Harry, Ron, Fred, and Ginny. And Kristeana, Bill, Charlie, and George. Hermione didn't like to fly so she kept score and cheered for each team. By lunch time Kristeana, Bill, Charlie, and George won the game. They walked over to the picnic table and ate sandwiches then went for a swim. The next two days fallowed as the same pattern then it was time for Charlie to go back to Romania. Every one was sad but they got over it quickly when they decided to go to see a muggle movie in London. By this time they only had two days left till they went back to Hogwarts so Kristeana Ginny and Hermione decided to go to Diagone Alley to buy some things to keep them occupied on the train. They walked into the book store and bought some books that they were dying to read when they came back out and walked across the street to check out the new charm bracelets in the jewelry store they stopped. In front of them was none other than Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcia.


	6. author's note

_**Sorry I didn't put up the whole chapter for chapter 5 I forgot that I typed the rest of it on another computer and forgot to join them together so the whole chapter was never put up. I am very busy trying to pass my classes so I can graduate this year so I haven't really had time to put this story up it started out as a one shot but then I decided to put it into a whole story. I have several notebooks that are full just for this whole story and it crosses over into other movies and books even with TV shows and actors and actresses and music artists there is a lot of things happening in it but right now it is just focused on strictly HP. Hope you guys leave a review on the story so far I feel like I'm doing a really bad job since no one has left any reviews. **_


	7. Chapter 6

Kristeana took a deep breath and grabbed Ginny and Hermione pulling them towards the counter where the charm bracelets were. Narcia and Lucius were also at the counter looking at them. Lucius looked up when they entered and watched them walk over to the display that he and Narcia were looking at. Lucius smiled a bit to himself Kristeana was strong she didn't care who was in the store he watched her drag Ginny and Hermione with her to the counter. Kristeana looked at the charms smiling there were tons of them some would glow and change colors others went from being one thing to the next like a lion into a hat.

Narcia looked the girls over and scoffed "this place is going to the dumps look what trash they are letting in here." Kristeana bit her lip trying not to start a fight. Lucius chuckled and nodded his head "oh look who it is. Narcia this young lady right here is our cousin Miss Kristeana Black." Narcia seemed to brighten a bit but then it faded "oh so you are the Kristeana that won't acknowledge my son you're the trash that dated potter and Weasly." Kristeana turned and looked at Narcia "I'm sorry that son is such a mama's boy and thinks he is all that.

All you two do is buy him any thing he wants so he thinks every one should bow to him well let me tell you something lady I would never acknowledge your son as any thing else but scum." Kristeana grabbed a bunch of charms and three bracelets setting them on the counter then handing the man a money pouch "keep the change sir" The man bagged the things up and handed them back to her Kristeana took one last look at Narcia and Lucius. Narcia was standing there mouth open shocked as for Lucius was smiling and winked at her. Kristeana blushed a bit and walked out the door. She walked to a bench and sat down pulling out the bracelets she handed her friends each one and sorted threw the charms making sure no one got a double of something. She smiled after she put the charms on her bracelet and Ginny and Hermione did the same.

Out of no where there charm bracelets started to light up and pull towards each other then dropped each of them had a new charm on the bracelet now that was initials Ginny had "HGKB" on hers Hermione had "KBGW" and Kristeana had "GWHG" Kristeana noticed she didn't grab the charm she really wanted. The one she really had her eyes on was a purple gem that lit up and sparkled. "Kristeana we can go back and get that purple charm" Kristeana shook her head "no I don't want to run into them again Lucius Malfoy infuriates me the whole Malfoy family infuriates me." She stood up smiling "I think we all deserve some relaxation what do you to say about we go to the magic spa" Ginny and Hermione both stood up gaping "Kristeana we don't have the money to go there" Kristeana sighed pulling out another money pouch "I have tons of gallons come on I want to treat you both with a trip to the spa." Hermione shook her head

"No Kristeana you spent a lot on these bracelets and books we cant let you pay for the spa" Kristeana gave up she didn't want to fight with them "fine then what do you two want to do" Hermione and Ginny both stood in deep thought "we could go get some lunch " Kristeana nodded her head picking up her bag of books "alrighty then we'll go get lunch" They walked down Diagone alley looking for a place to eat that they all would agree on Hermione insisted it couldn't cost a lot because she wouldn't let any one pay for someone else. Ginny refused to go somewhere that was to bright and Kristeana refused to go somewhere to cheap. Finally Kristeana had enough and stopped in her tracks pulling out her phone "I have a better idea" she dialed Sirius's number. Sirius picked up his phone after it rang twice.

"Hey Sirius can you apparate to Diagone alley and get me Ginny and Hermione then apparate us all to the house so I can get my car I don't want to take the flew." She listened to him agree then hung up "we will go to a muggle fast food restaurant ok" Sirius appeared in front of them and apparated them all back to the house. "Those are nice bracelets they must have cost a fortune." Kristeana smiled putting down her bag of books in the entry way and motioning Hermione and Ginny to do the same "well we weren't going to pay a lot for them but We ran into Lucius and Narcia in the jewelry store and got in an argument and all I wanted to do was get out of there so I just grabbed a bunch of charms and the bracelets and threw money on the counter.

" Sirius laughed and grabbed Kristeana's shoulders tightly then let them go "so where are you girls going" Ginny and Hermione both looked towards Kristeana "we don't know you have to ask her" Kristeana looked up and smiled "I decided fast food since them two didn't want anything to expensive or somewhere to bright." Sirius laughed even more "oh geez you three are hilarious you cant agree on anything well I hope you girls have a nice time bring me back something good" Kristeana nodded grabbing her keys off the hook and walking out the door. She pushed a button and her Hummer appeared on the road in front of them. She jumped in and waited for Hermione and Ginny to climb in they both hated her car she didn't get why they did maybe it was because Ginny wasn't used to muggle cars and Hermione didn't like expensive things.

They drove down the road looking at all the fast food places when something caught there eye "Wonderland" Kristeana pulled over intrigued by the sign Hermione looked at it "I love that story I didn't know they made a restaurant for it." Ginny got out first "well lets go" Kristeana and Hermione both fallowed Ginny into the building. There was a pretty blonde woman that looked like Alice from the movies. "Hello you three would you like a table or wait till later for the club it's a restaurant all day and a club at night you see" Kristeana was surprised by this she smiled and looked at Ginny and Hermione. Hermione was the first to speak "How expensive is it" The lady looked surprised by the question "well its cheap to some but not to others" Ginny was up next "is it bright in here" That seemed to surprise the woman even more "well no not really since it's a club at night the place is lit with lights its as light as it is now" Kristeana couldn't take it any more "a table for three please and thank you" Hermione seemed a little ticked if it was expensive what would they do They got lead to a table and smiled at all the colors and designs it felt like you stepped into the book.

They got sat at a table that looked like it was set for tea. The woman handed them all menus in the shape of Hats Kristeana smiled at this and opened it smiling at the lists of food and pictures next to them. The woman walked away and another came over "I'm the queen of hearts and I will be your waitress today how about we start you off with drinks" Ginny smiled and looked at the menu "your drinks aren't listed on your menu" The queen of hearts laughed pulling out a menu in the shape of a tea pot "here is our drink menu" Hermione grabbed it beaming with delight "wow look at all these drinks "I think I will try the curiosity" Ginny laughed and grabbed the menu off Hermione and looked it over with curiosity in her eyes "Can I have the Cheshire cat"

The lady nodded watching Kristeana look over the drink menu "hmm I would like the Hatter mix" The woman smiled scribbling down there drinks and walked away. Kristeana opened up her menu again and looked over the food items. Hermione was the first to speak "I think this is a nice place what do you two think" Ginny looked up from her menu and nodded then looked back down Kristeana chose what she wanted then spoke "I think its great they probably make a lot of business" The waitress walked over with there drinks smiling setting them down Hermione's was a bright pink and bubbly Ginny's was three different purples and pinks swirled together it was more of a milk shake then a drink.

Kristeana's was in a glass that looked like a hat and it was a funky multicolored drink it smelt really good. The woman pulled out her pen and paper "are you ready to order" they all nodded. Hermione ordered the House of cards. Ginny ordered the mad hare and Kristeana ordered Hatter's favorites. The waitress walked away with there order humming. Kristeana took some time to look around the room admiring the décor it was amazing there was a hedge maze going threw the whole place around the tables. Some tables looked like they were made of cards and others were made just like little tea tables like the one they were sitting at.

There was a bar across the room with high antique looking chairs. There was hearts hanging from the ceiling and a hang out area that had chairs, couches, and rocks that were actually beanbags and pillows. "We should come back later when the club is open" Hermione hated clubbing Ginny and Kristeana both knew this but it would hurt to try to get her to agree. Hermione shook her head "no I don't clubbing plus tomorrow is our last day before we go back to Hogwarts I don't want a hangover when I have to pack everything." Ginny laughed at Hermione's statement "Were not old enough to go drink in the muggle world Hermione you of all people should know this" Hermione sighed "yes I know that it's just some people like to try to get younger girls to drink" Kristeana rolled her eyes and sipped her drink "mmm this is really good" Ginny took a sip of hers and smiled "yeah so is mine" Hermione sipped at hers "yep so is mine"

They noticed the waitress walking over with three little cakes in boxes that say eat me "here you go with some appetizers" Hermione looked up at her "do they cost extra" the waitress just looked at her "no they are free unless you order something else then that's different" Hermione seemed satisfied and sat back opening up the little box and taking a bite "yum this is amazing" Kristeana started to laugh and eat hers nodding her head Ginny took a little bite and then ate more smiling. When they were done with there cakes the queen came back over with there food and set it down. When they started to eat there food they all smiled. The food here was great Kristeana rang a little bell on the table and the waitress came over "yes?"

Kristeana took a sip of her drink and smiled "You have to tell your manager this place is great there is great service great décor great food and drinks this place is just amazing" The waitress smiled "He will appreciate that I will go tell him now." Kristeana went back to eating her food they all finished eating and finished there drinks Kristeana remembered she was supposed to get Sirius something. The waitress came over to there table "anything else" Kristeana nodded "yes um can I have the tea cake to go" the woman nodded and walked away. Five minutes passed and a man walked over wherein a top hat he was really cute he had a tan jacket on that matched his hat (if you ever saw Alice on syfy it's the Andrew lee potts version of hatter) "Ello lady's I ave been told you like me place"

Kristeana smiled and noticed so did Ginny and Hermione "Yes we do sir" he looked at Kristeana "call me hatter ave you girls been here when the clubs open" they all shook there heads. "well you three should come here sometime its tons of fun" Kristeana sighed well Hermione doesn't like-" Hermione cut her off "Yeah maybe we will come back later on" Kristeana and Ginny both looked at her. "Well let me take down your names and you can get in on the VIP list." Kristeana nodded grabbing the paper and pen writing down her name and handed it to Ginny and Hermione. When they handed him back the paper he smiled "some weird ways to spell names but never mind that oh here you go" he handed Kristeana a package "here your tea cake" Kristeana smiled thank you.

He sat the check down on the table and Hermione snatched it before anyone else could "oh it is expensive" Kristeana and Ginny both smiled Kristeana snatched the check off Hermione and looked it over it was $80 not that much "Hermione you are crazy for the three of us that's not expensive" Hermione sighed "nothing is expensive to you" Kristeana smiled pulling out her wallet and putting the money down on the table with a generis tip Hermione started to shake her head "your not paying for the whole thing how many times do we have to go over this" Ginny sat back laughing "oh god Hermione you know you cant win against Kristeana now just let her pay" Hermione threw $20 at Kristeana "no I win" Kristeana rolled her eyes standing up

"I'm not fighting with you over this" Hatter stood there smiling "well I guess I will see you ladies tonight then have a nice day" he walked away looking back at them smiling. Ginny stood up "He is hot" Kristeana smiled and slipped the $20 back into Hermione's purse while they walked out the door. When they got in the car Kristeana smiled "so we can drop this stuff off to Sirius and you two can raid my closet for outfits for the club or we can buy new outfits. They decided to just find outfits instead of buying them because Hermione was still mad about lunch. Kristeana pulled up to the house and got out pushing the button so her Hummer disappeared They walked up the steps into the house and Kristeana went into the study Sirius was sitting there with Remus she handed him the tea cake "Here you go now I'm going up stairs to help Hermione and Ginny find clothes to wear to the club.

" Sirius nodded and ate his cake. Kristeana Ginny and Hermione picked out there outfits and got ready for the club Kristeana did there hair and makeup when they were all done it was already 9:00pm so they walked down the stairs. They could hear Mrs. Weasly in the other room talking and they slowed down there pace and tried to be as quiet as possible when they made it to the door they ran out and got in the car. When they got to the club there was a huge line all the way around the block "wow this place is popular how did we not know of it until today" Hermione looked at the line "well we are always in the magic world so we never really keep up with stuff that goes on here unless it has to do with Voldemort. " They got out and walked up to the bouncer Kristeana smiled at him "Do we have to wait in this long line or are you just going to let us in" The bouncer laughed "if your not on the VIP list then yes you have to go wait in line" Kristeana smiled

"well then we are on the VIP list I'm Kristeana Black , This is Ginny Weasly and this is Hermione Granger" the man looked at the clipboard and opened the chain link for them "go right in" They smiled and walked into to the club that just a few hours ago was a restaurant it was even cooler at night Ginny walked away and started to dance with a guy Hermione did the same Kristeana smiled at them and walked towards the bar. She sat down in a seat and got the bar tenders attention. "hmm I would like umm I don't actually know what I would like" the bartender chuckled "what about a caterpillar" Kristeana's eyes widened "It's not a real caterpillar is it" the bartender smiled "no its not it's a drink" Kristeana smiled "well then I will have that" The bartender nodded and looked her over "do you have an idea" Kristeana forgot about that "well I-" Hatter walked up and sat down "get the pretty lady here her drink" the bartender nodded and went to work Kristeana looked at Hatter "So Hatter is that your real name" He shook his head

"My real name is Matt" Kristeana smiled "well Matt you could lose your business for giving alcohol to a minor" He nodded "yeah I could but who's going to know about that" Kristeana smiled and took a sip of her drink and of course it tasted delightful "wow every thing here is great" Hater laughed "well I'm glad you think that now I have to get back to work" Kristeana smiled and gulped down her drink finishing it "I have to go find my friends where ever they may have went" Hatter watched her finish off the drink then stood up "I will see you around" Kristeana looked around the room and noticed Ginny and Hermione she walked over to them Ginny was dancing with some cute guy that looked like he was in college and Hermione was dancing with a guy that looked like he could be her father. Kristeana smiled at the both of them "sorry guys but I need to steel the girls for a second." She grabbed Hermione and Ginny and pulled them over to the hang out area "you two look like your having fun" they both smiled and nodded then lost there smiled "well you wont guess who is here" Kristeana raised her brows "Who" Ginny stood up

"Lucius Malfoy" Kristeana jumped up "what why how he hates the muggle world why is he here at all" Hermione stood up to "well he came up to us looking for you" Kristeana frowned "I cant stand him why does he always have to torture me" They walked out of the hang out area Ginny and Hermione went back to there dancing and Kristeana looked around She saw Lucius sitting at a table in the side of the room. She walked over to him "Hello Mr. Malfoy I heard you were looking for me

" Lucius smiled "oh yes there you are Kristeana please sit chat with me for a while Kristeana sighed and sat down "you annoy me" Lucius chuckled and pulled out a little box "this is for you" Kristeana was shocked why would Lucius get her something she grabbed the box and opened it smiling. Sitting inside was the charm that she wanted from the jewelry store the purple gem that lit up and sparkled. "Thank you Mr. Malfoy" Lucius watched her hook it to her bracelet "please call me Lucius we are basically related right I'm technically married to your fathers cousin" Kristeana nodded "alright Lucius what are you doing here?" Lucius took a drink and looked at her

"I came here to talk to you" Kristeana frowned she was thirsty and really felt like she should be drunk to talk to Lucius. "Well I don't want to talk to you" Lucius stood up and grabbed Kristeana's arm "alright then dance with me" Kristeana was surprised why he would want to talk to her or dance with her Lucius pulled Kristeana into his arms it was a slow song. Kristeana keep a good amount of space between them Lucius changed that quickly pulling Kristeana against him "I don't like dance space during slow songs" Kristeana sighed and let Lucius twirl her she smiled a little and let her head lay on his chest. When the song finally ended Lucius walked them back to the table.

"Kristeana will you please talk to me I hate that you won't" Kristeana cleared her throat a bit and grabbed Lucius's drink taking a sip "I don't really want to talk to you there is nothing to talk about you don't talk to my dad why would you talk to me" Lucius smirked "I'm more interested in you " Kristeana blushed a bit then looked up at him "no you want to brain wash me into fallowing you and your dark lord well let me tell you I wont do it I'm light magic all the way" Lucius raised an eyebrow "no that's not what I wanted to do I just want to get to know you" Kristeana sighed "fine lets talk then" Lucius smiled "How are you liking school" Kristeana smiled at that question "well I love Hogwarts it's like a second home to me I do really good in all my studies just as good as Hermione some times even better. I love the house I'm in I'm in Gryffindor I am Keeper for the qudditch team." Lucius nodded "do you like your friends and boyfriend"

Kristeana laughed a bit "I love all my friends I get along with them great we hang out all the time and I wouldn't be able to make it threw the day with out them. I'm don't have a boyfriend actually I did but we broke up" Kristeana dated Ron last year but then broke up with him because he was to childish and plus she knew Hermione liked him "You and Ron broke up. "Yes he is to childish for me" Lucius stood up again "I'm going to get a drink I will bring one back for you" Kristeana smiled and watched Lucius walk away it was actually nice to talk to him he gave her the butterflies when he looked at her a certain way Hatter walked up behind her "Boo" Kristeana jumped a bit and turned around "oh hey Hatter I mean Matt" He laughed "It's Hatter sense I'm working it's Matt after hours any way I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow maybe a movie" Kristeana smiled "well I'm actually packing tomorrow" Hatter looked confused "why are you packing are you moving or something" Kristeana laughed "I'm going back to school tomorrow its out of the area I wont be back till Christmas I leave on Sunday" Hatter nodded his head

"well if you get done packing early you can call me he handed her a piece of paper. Lucius walked over "Hello" Hatter looked at him then back at Kristeana "Hatter this is my cousin Lucius" Lucius smiled "Well I'm not really a cousin" Kristeana shook her head yes you are our family is messed up they marry into each other." Hatter laughed "really that is weird" Lucius looked up at him and frowned "well you have a weird name" Hatter laughed "my name is matt what up with the name Lucius now that's a weird name" Kristeana sighed "the both of you shut up" Lucius smiled "alright Kristeana you win" Kristeana smiled and looked at Hatter "alright I will if I finish packing early" Hatter nodded and walked away Lucius handed Kristeana her drink and started to drink his Kristeana sipped at her drink "thank you Lucius for getting me a drink"

he just nodded and didn't look at her he looked a little hurt. "Lucius are you ok?" Lucius stood up "no I'm not ok you, you just make me you make me want to" he leaned over and kissed her. Kristeana was shocked she smacked him in the face and stood up walking away she found Ginny and Hermione and grabbed both of them and pulled them out the entrance she walked towards her hummer and noticed a envelope on it she grabbed it and got in opening it inside was a card when she read it she felt like finding Lucius.

"_Dear Kristeana I have been thinking about you constantly lately all I can do is sit and picture your face and smile. Every time I would run into you anywhere I wanted to talk civil to you but I couldn't because my pride got in the way. I wish I could know the real you and you could see the real me. I went to the club tonight to show you who I truly am I hope you can forgive me for kissing you but you don't know how much I wanted to do that to you. " _

Kristeana opened the glove box and put the envelope in it Hermione and Ginny both looked at her "Kristeana what's wrong" Kristeana looked up at them "Lucius Malfoy kissed me" she turned on the car and started to drive. Ginny squealed and Hermione screamed Kristeana almost hit the car in front of her "what" Ginny smiled "oh my god that is awesome he is cute" Hermione just sat there shock on her face "well the older guys are always the best but Lucius Malfoy couldn't it be someone different" Kristeana smiled "I didn't kiss him I hit him but now I feel bad that I did after reading that letter" Hermione quickly pulled it out of the glove department and read it and handed it to Ginny.

They both squealed in delight "aw that is so cute" Kristeana laughed and pulled into an ice cream shop "well I think we deserve some ice cream" they all got out and got there ice cream then drove back to the house. Hermione and Ginny flewed over to Ginny's house Kristeana went to her room and sat down she felt bad about lying to Matt the only thing she need to pack was her sketch pad and pencils. She didn't feel right hanging with him sense they just met. Kristeana kept thinking about Lucius and how he kissed her and how she wanted to kiss back but she felt wrong about it but now she wished she did. She grabbed her sketch pad and started to sketch him when she was done she smiled and put it in her trunk she remembered the note in her car and ran out side to get it.

When she got back inside she put the letter in her diary and put that in the trunk then got into bed and went to sleep. When she awoke in the morning she got changed and grabbed her phone running down the stairs to her car. She got in and drove to Wonderland she got and tried the door but it was locked. She walked around back and the door was unlocked she looked at the shiny black car parked in the back and smiled she opened the door and walked inside. She pulled out her phone and dialed Matt's number when he picked up she smiled.

"Hey Matt"

"Hey who's this"

"It's Kristeana whats up"

"Oh Kristeana hey nothing much here just looking over some paper work"

"Oh really where?"

"at wonderland in my office"

"Cool maybe I will stop by"

"Alright its on the second floor just use the back entrance"

Kristeana smiled to herself "Alright can do I got to go I'll see you later"

"bye Kristeana"

Kristeana smiled hanging up her phone and walked up the stairs she stopped there was tons of doors. She put her ear to a door and heard snoring and then put her ear to another she went down the whole hallway till she found the door she could here paper shuffling and Matt grumbling about over paid bartenders. She didn't even knock just walked in. Matt didn't look up he just kept looking at papers "What do you want" Kristeana almost laughed "well that's not a nice way to say hi" Matt looked up and smiled "Kristeana I thought you weren't coming till later."

"Well I was already here when I called I was in the lower hall" Matt stood up "alright so what do you want to do" Kristeana smiled "I don't know I really wasn't going to call I lied about packing I actually packed my bags a week ago" Matt smiled "well then what made you call me then" Kristeana sighed "I really don't know I just decided to" Matt walked over to her "well I'm hungry how about you" Kristeana smiled "Yes I haven't eaten yet" Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and down the stairs "well we don't sell breakfast so we are going to have to go somewhere" he opened the car door for her. Kristeana gulped and got in Matt got in the other side and turned the car on he floored it out of the alley and stopped "don't tell me that is your car" Kristeana looked at her hummer and smiled "yes it is I love my hummer I don't know why others don't"

Matt laughed and continued to drive he pulled into a McDonalds' drive threw. When they were done ordering he pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off and started eating Kristeana felt a little uncomfortable. Matt looked at her "are you ok" Kristeana nodded "yeah I'm just a little um nervous" Matt laughed "nervous about what" Kristeana shrugged "It's just all the guys I have ever gone any where with were my age and I grew up with them" Matt nodded 'I'm not that old I'm 24" Kristeana nodded "I'm 17" Matt smiled and started the car "well I don't want you to be nervous so we can go back to my office" Kristeana smiled "alright" they drove back to wonderland and Kristeana got out "I have to go I have things to do I got to go to the store real quick since I have school tomorrow" Matt smiled "alright I will see you around then"

Kristeana nodded and started to walk away but Matt grabbed her and pulled her into a hug then let her go. Kristeana walked away and got into her car and drove back to her house. She dropped the car off and flewed to Diagone alley she looked in every store and didn't find him. She didn't know why she was looking for Lucius Malfoy but she was she looked all around Diagone alley then remembered he is a dark magic wizard so he wouldn't be in Diagone alley unless he was getting something for his family which meant he would be in knockturn alley Kristeana gulped and walked into the dark alley looking around a witch stopped her and asked if she was lost but Kristeana shook her head and kept walking. She looked in windows and still couldn't find him she got to the last store and looked in and saw his blonde hair he was talking to a man at the counter Kristeana smiled and walked into the store making it look like she was looking at items. The shop keeper noticed her and grinned.

"Pretty little witch over there looks like she is lost" Lucius turned around and frowned "that would be my cousin miss Black thanks again Smith now I must go" Lucius walked over to Kristeana and grabbed her arm pulling her out of the store and out of knockturn alley back to Diagone alley he was mad at her for going into knockturn alley what was she doing there any way. "What were you doing down there Kristeana you could have gotten yourself killed or hurt" Kristeana saw how mad Lucius was she was scared to talk she let him pull her back to Diagone alley without a word. "I was looking for you and I didn't find you here so I went there to find you"

Lucius sighed and started to walk he still had a hold of Kristeana's arm so he pulled her with him. Kristeana felt stupid for what she did she shouldn't have went down there she knew it was a bad place but she did it any way. "I'm sorry I just really had to apologize for what I did last night I shouldn't have hit you." Lucius stopped and pulled Kristeana into a hug "It's alright" Kristeana hugged him back she felt safe in his arms was that wrong. Lucius smiled and let go of her and grabbed her hand and apparated with her to a park. He walked around with her and sat down on a bench. He watched how she sat there smiling and looking back at him.

Kristeana leaned over and kissed Lucius. Lucius was surprised that she kissed him when he did that to her last night she smacked him. Kristeana pulled away and smiled at him "you know I couldn't get you off my mind last night I drew a picture of you" Lucius smiled "I think about you all the time which reminds me" he pulled a box out of his robes and handed it to her Kristeana opened it and it was a charm of a shooting star that would fly around the whole bracelet. "Thank you I love it" she attached it to her bracelet smiling and kissed him again. Lucius pulled Kristeana into his lap and kissed her "Kristeana we have to think about this I'm married and your still in school and what we are doing is wrong if I'm going to be with you then I have to leave Narcia and you will have to tell your family about me."

Kristeana's eyes went wide she didn't think about that "How about this we keep doing whatever this is between us then when the time is right we will tell every one." Lucius smiled "alright we will do that then" Kristeana and Lucius sat there on the bench for hours just kissing and talking to each other. It started to get dark and Lucius stood up "we should go" Kristeana nodded and Lucius apparated them back to Diagone alley he walked with Kristeana to the flew point and watched her leave. Kristeana got home and walked into the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before she went to sleep.

When she walked into the kitchen she felt like she had traitor printed all over her face. "Hey Kristeana what have you been doing all day" she looked up at Sirius and stopped in her tracks "um I was um I went to Diagone alley and I um" Sirius smiled "did you buy more charms for your bracelet and are scared to tell me since I told you they cost a lot you know we have the money for it I was just joking before" Kristeana smiled "yeah I got more " Sirius stood up "is something on your mind" Kristeana sighed this was going to be hard to keep from Sirius "yeah just nervous about going back to school" Sirius smiled "well I'm going out I will see you later" he kissed her forehead and walked out. Kristeana walked across the room and made a sandwich but felt to sick to eat it.

She threw it away and walked up stairs getting ready for bed she was about to go to bed when an owl scratched at her window. She opened the window and a beautiful silver and gold owl flew in and landed on her bed Kristeana grabbed the package off of it and opened it. It was a beautiful gold heart locket and on the inside was a picture of Lucius that said you will always be close to my heart. Kristeana smiled and put on the necklace looking in the mirror it was beautiful and looked great on her she normally didn't wear gold only silver but now seeing how gold looked on her she was definitely going to buy more gold jewelry.

She gave the owl a treat and wrote a thank you letter. After she let the owl out she turned out her light and crawled into bed she slipped under the covers and fell asleep. She went to sleep with Lucius on her mind and had great dreams.

_**I hope this chapter was better than the rest. Please review**_


	8. Chapter7

_**I was so happy when I checked my mail and noticed I had two reviews on the story it made my day and I knew I just had to post another chapter up as fast as possible. That's how much I love you all and I hate reading a story and it takes people forever to post the next chapter. Wait rambling any way thanks Val I love you and I will make sure to get back to reading your story and thanks xx3xx I appreciate you reading the story. **_

Kristeana woke up the next morning stretching. She yawned and stood up not realizing that her necklace was stuck in her hair and the weight of her hair dropping and the necklace pulled on the back of her "Ouch" Kristeana untangled the necklace from her hair then remembered everything that happened yesterday. Smiling to her self she grabbed her clothes and hurried to the bathroom to take a shower.

When she got out she quickly dressed did her hair in her loose curls and put on some cherry red lipstick. She was in a black skirt with her black boots and a red lacy camie with a black little jacket. She ran down the stairs pulling her trunk along with her. There was a heavenly smell of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen she walked in and sat down and noticed the glances towards her.

"Kristeana Anna Black what are you wearing?" Kristeana sighed and looked up at Mrs. Weasly. "An outfit how many times do we have to go threw this" Mrs. Weasly walked over and glared at Kristeana "You go back up stairs right now and change you look like a hussy" Kristeana snorted she couldn't help it hearing Mrs. Weasly call her a hussy was funny. "No I'm wearing this" Mrs. Weasly was about to yell but Sirius stepped in "Molly she is going threw a faze let her go" Mrs. Weasly turned towards Sirius "your going to let her wear that to the train" Sirius nodded his head "yep" he popped the P to make it annoying and Mrs. Weasly hit him in the back of the head with her spoon.

"Fine then I must go I have to finish helping the kids get ready" at that Mrs. Weasly stormed out of the room and threw the flu. Kristeana ate a little of her food then looked at the clock "we better get going or we are going to be late Sirius" Sirius stood up and put his dish in the sink "I guess we shall" he walked out of the room grabbing Kristeana's trunk and his bag putting them into Kristeana's car. Kristeana ran up stairs and grabbed her owl and cat bringing them to the car. When they finally got to the station they parted ways. Kristeana brought her stuff to the train and smiled at all her friends.

Sitting down she took a look out the window and stopped standing in the corner of the platform where it was a little darker was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Kristeana quickly got up and walked off the train and over to where he was. When she reached him she noticed he was just smiling. "Hello Lucius" Lucius pulled Kristeana towards him and kissed her. He pushed her up against the brick wall kissing her harder. The train whistle blew and he pulled away. "I guess that means you have to go"

Kristeana was trying to catch her breath and she looked up at him smiling "yes I guess it does." She kissed Lucius again and ran back to the train. When she got back to the compartment her friends were in she sat down and looked at all them. Harry was copying notes that Hermione wrote down during the summer that she was sure would turn up in one of there lessons. Hermione and Ginny were both reading there books and Ron was just sitting there with a weird look on his face and would occasionally look up at Kristeana then look away again.

Kristeana guessed that Ron was just being stupid as usual. The trolley cart came by with the snacks and Harry and Kristeana stood up to get some treats. When Kristeana sat back down Ron finally spoke "so Kristeana where did you go earlier we saw you get off the train" Kristeana looked up at Ron and shrugged "I had to pee Ron I didn't know it was a crime to pee" The others giggled a little but Ron stood up "You are lying I saw where you went" Kristeana's face paled a little bit but she just looked at him. "Ron I went to the bathroom"

Ron shook his head "No you were with Lucius Malfoy" Kristeana was angry she stood up and looked at Ron "he was bothering me so I went to tell him to leave me alone" Ron chuckled darkly "Yeah and what did you fall into his arms and your faces connected magnetically" Kristeana's cheeks turned red "Your psychotic Ronald I did no such thing" Ron scoffed "Yeah well that's what I saw" Every one else in the cart were looking at Ron then back at Kristeana Ginny finally spoke "Ron it is none of your business if she did or didn't now let her go"

Ron rolled his eyes "She is the weapon they want and she is gallivanting around sucking face with a death eater does any one else see how wrong that is let alone he is old enough to be her father. His son is our worst enemy" Kristeana couldn't take it any more she walked out of the cart and went looking for somewhere else to sit. "Now look what you have done Ronald cant you stay out of every one else's business and worry about your own" Hermione grabbed Ginny and they both left the cart to look for Kristeana.

Harry looked over at Ron and sighed "Ron I don't care who's side of the story is right all I have to say is that you should just let it go alright just ignore what you saw and forget about it" Ron nodded and they both sat there eating chocolate frogs. Kristeana, Ginny, and Hermione all walked back into the cart and sat on the bench across from the boys completely ignoring them. Harry felt like he was being punished just for Ron being his best friend. When the train finally pulled up to the Hogwarts they all got out and got into the carriages Hermione and Ginny were asking Kristeana how it was to kiss Lucius. "I don't know it was it was" Ginny sighed "spit it out girl" Kristeana laughed "It was amazing" They all laughed the rest of the way to the castle and talked about which older guy they would make put with.

Hermione said that she would make put with Lupin because he was a nice guy and that she had the hots for him since there third year in Hogwarts. Ginny on the other hand turned completely red and said she would make out with Snape. Kristeana and Hermione both laughed at this and Kristeana finally said she would kiss them all. When they got to the great hall and sat in there seats they instantly went quiet McGonagall started to sort the new students. When all that was done Dumbledore stood up.

"_Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts I hope you all have had a great summer but now its time to focus and get back into the swing of Hogwarts school days. As you can tell we have a change in the staff Professor Black and Professor Lupin will be taking up the defense against dark arts position. Also Professor Snape informed us this morning that he was quitting so your new professor is Professor Malfoy. Behave for your new teachers and please fallow the rules all of you. Let the feast begin" _

Every one cheered and others swooned over the new professors. Kristeana was bombarded with questions about Sirius if she was related to him. "yes he is my father" she noticed how a bunch of girls faces dropped "He's not married" all the girls seemed to cheer up a bit. Ron snorted. "Dumbledore is starting to lose his marbles first Snape then a werewolf now Lucius Malfoy" Kristeana looked at Ron but didn't say any thing. Harry cleared his throat "Dumbledore is a smart wizard he knows what he's doing"

Ron chuckled "Yes but this is the second death eater sence when do they belong in Hogwarts they should be locked up" Kristeana growled "Ron shut up Dumbledore tries to give every one a chance he sees no evil in any one maybe you should try it sometime." Ron laughed 'your losing it to you kissed a death eater your both crazy" that's it Kristeana had enough she jumped over the table and tackled Ron to the floor her wand against his neck "take it back now how dare you call Dumbledore or me crazy " Ron was in pain you could see it out of no where Kristeana felt her self being pulled off of Ron she kicked and scratched and noticed Sirius was dragging her away from Ron.

Lupin grabbed Ron and pulled him up Dumbledore lead them all out of the great hall and up to his office Kristeana was still fighting Sirius so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder Kristeana's face turned beat red she was in a skirt and Sirius had her over his shoulder so every one could see her but. She sighed and let him carry her to Dumbledore's office. When they got there he threw her in a chair and looked mad. "So who started it" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he said this it seemed like nothing could destroy his mood.

Ron pointed at Kristeana "that crazy bitch did look what she did to my neck" Kristeana's eyes went wide the hole side of Ron's neck was burned she didn't even know she used magic on him "oh my god Ron I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that" Ron rolled his eyes and looked back at Dumbledore ignoring Kristeana. Dumbledore looked at her "so why" Kristeana sighed "He called you and me both crazy" she quickly shut her mouth damn she only meant to say him. Dumbledore turned his attention to Ron "Why is that Ron"

Ron looked at him an then put his head down "I thought it was crazy that you let Lucius Malfoy into the school to teach he is another death eater" Dumbledore laughed a bit "It seems every one thinks that now a days but let me tell you I am still completely in whack" Ron nodded. Kristeana let out a breath Ron didn't rat her out. Sirius looked at the both of them and then saw Kristeana's relived face.

"Ron what was the reason why you called Kristeana Crazy" Kristeana's eyes bugged out and she looked at Sirius then at Ron "Don't you dare Ron" Ron just looked at her and then peeked at Sirius. "Ron I will kill you don't you dare" Sirius saw how much Kristeana didn't want them to know. Dumbledore smiled "please Mr Weasly do share. Kristeana jumped up wand pointing at Ron "I swear I will" Sirius grabbed Kristeana's wand and held her down "go ahead Ron." Ron cleared his throat and took a glance at Kristeana.

"When we were on the train I saw Kristeana get off and walk over to Lucius Malfoy and Kiss him" Kristeana couldn't believe it Ron just told her biggest secret while she was in the room a secret wasn't his to tell. She was so angry and hurt that it over whelmed her. She felt her shoulders shake and the tears start to fall. Dumbledore nodded "alright Mr Weasly you may go back to the feast" Ron seemed relieved and practically ran out of the room.

Kristeana shook her head and felt Sirius let her go she put her face in her hands. She felt ashamed she wanted to tell Sirius herself she didn't want him to find out like this. Dumbledore was still smiling with the twinkle in his eyes. "Well then I think we should leave you two alone we will be at the feast" Dumbledore and Lupin both walked out. Kristeana didn't need to look at Sirius's face to know that he was disappointed she could just tell it was something she learned when she was little she could just always tell.

Sirius sat down and rubbed his face. What just happened that's all he could think did he hear Ron right of course he did Kristeana's reaction proved it. Sirius looked over at Kristeana and saw her face was still in her hands. "Kristeana look at me" Kristeana made no move to look up she kept her face hidden. "Kristeana honey look at me" Kristeana picked her head up and looked at Sirius the tears dripping down her face messing up her makeup. Sirius kneeled down next to her grabbing her hands.

"I want you to tell me the truth and only the truth I will not hesitate to use a spell or potion on you to make you tell the truth do you hear me" Kristeana nodded knowing that this was going to be the longest talk her and Sirius ever had.

_**Oh and I leave you hanging sorry I ran out of time to type the rest and thought hey this is a good place to stop so I did hope you like the chapter I will make sure to have the next one up as quick as possible I have a project dew on Thursday and today is Tuesday and I didn't even start the project so I will be busy tomorrow. **_


	9. Chapter 8

**Recap**

Sirius kneeled down next to Kristeana grabbing her hands. "I want you to tell me the truth and only the truth I will not hesitate to use a spell or potion on you to make you tell the truth do you hear me" Kristeana nodded knowing that this was going to be the longest talk her and Sirius ever had.

Kristeana sighed sitting back using the back of her hands to wipe away some tears. "Where do you want me to start?" Sirius thought for a minute. Where should he make her start? "How about you tell me when exactly you first met Lucius Malfoy" Kristeana was confused he already knew when she first met Lucius "I met him in the book shop when we went to Diagone alley to get my school supplies." Sirius nodded "Is that the truth?"

Kristeana felt like crying even more did he think she was lying to him "Yes it's the truth" "When did you see him next after that day?" Kristeana had to think about that she couldn't remember completely "I think it was when me, Ginny, and Hermione bought our charm bracelets." Sirius nodded and got up and sat in a chair. "And after that?" We saw him that same day when we went to the club he showed up looking for me and I sat down and talked to him then the next day I went to see him and we spent the day at the park together." "What were you doing at a park with him alone?" Kristeana shrugged "I don't know but then I saw him at the train and kissed him"

Sirius sat back huffing "so when did all this what ever you want to call it the kissing start just at the train or before then?" Kristeana closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "It started at the club he kissed me and I smacked him and found a note from him on my car and then I went looking for him the next day and we went to the park and kissed and then the train and that's it I don't even know what to call it. I felt so bad about keeping it from you it was making me sick" Sirius stood up angry "but you did hide it from me you lied right to my face last night no problem"

Kristeana felt the tears' flowing even more it is true she did hide it from Sirius last night even this morning. "I'm sorry Sirius I really –" Sirius cut her off "your not sorry and you know it I cant even look at you right now you make me sick were you at least on drugs or something that made you do this please tell me you were on some dope" Kristeana couldn't believe it did Sirius just say he hoped she was on drugs would he rather her really have been on drugs when she kissed Lucius. "No I wasn't on drugs I didn't even have alcohol in me."

Sirius just shook his head "I think we better get back to the feast" He walked right out of them room with out a second glance at her. Kristeana sat there crying for a while then stood up using her magic to make herself look normal again. She quickly made her way back to the feast and walked towards the table she felt like every one was staring at her. When she sat down Ginny spoke up "So love the little mark you left on Ron some people are saying that you jumped him and that it's a hicky." Kristeana couldn't laugh she felt like shit she stole a glance up at the head table and saw Sirius was talking to Lupin, Dumbledore was talking to McGonagall and all the other teachers were talking to each other. One teacher was looking strait at her with curiosity Kristeana couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the side of her lips. Lucius was watching her amused and with questioning. She just smirked and turned back to her friends.

"So what went on?" Kristeana just shook her head and started to eat she really didn't feel like talking about it right now when every one around them were trying to listen in to there conversation. "I'll tell you later" Ginny and Hermione looked around and noticed everyone looking. When dinner was finally open Kristeana stood up grabbing Hermione and Ginny pulling them to moaning Murtle's Bathroom. Murtle flew past smiling when they walked in "Wheres Harry I have been dying to see him" she started to laugh which annoyed Kristeana. "Murtle shut the hell up" Ginny laughed a bit and grabbed Kristeana's arm making her sit on the edge of the tub.

"Alright talk" Kristeana took a deep a breath "Ron told Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius about how I kissed Lucius and Sirius talked to me about it and was asking me if I was on drugs when I did it and he hoped I was. SO I told him every thing that has been happening the past couple days." Hermione and Ginny both looked pissed "that wasn't Ron's place to step in and say that stuff he had no right" Kristeana stood up and shook her head. "He had the right to do it he was worried about me he was worried that Lucius would hurt me or something." Ginny nodded and pulled Kristeana into a hug "if you ever need any thing were always here." At that they left the bathroom and walked to the Gryffindor dormitory.

When they walked in all conversations seemed to stop then pick up again. Kristeana walked over to the couch and sat down grabbing a chocolate frog off the table. "I'm not ready to start classes in the morning its so annoying traveling all the way here then the next morning having to go to classes again." Harry laughed at Kristeana then looked at Ron sitting in one of the chairs. "Ron don't you have something to say to Kristeana." Ron looked up and nodded his head weakly "I'm sorry for telling Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus about what happened at the train station I had no right to tell them its just that I was so worried about what if Lucius found out who you truly were and he tried to hurt you." Kristeana smiled and stood up walking over to Ron and sitting on the arm of his chair hugging him "Thank you Ron but I can watch out for myself you know and I'm sorry for what I did to your neck with my wand." They both nodded then every one decided to go to sleep.

The next morning Kristeana hurried up and got ready pulling Hermione and Ginny along with her "Come on lets go eat wake up" When they both were up they yelled up to the boys waiting for them to get ready. When they finally made it down to the great hall Kristeana couldn't help but look up at the head table she felt her face drain of color Sirius and Lucius were in a heated conversation both starring daggers at each other. Kristeana sat down still looking up at the table. Ginny went to ask what was wrong but they heard glass shatter and every one looked up at the head table to see what was going on Sirius was up in Lucius face and there was glass on the floor. Lucius seemed a little pissed off but Sirius looked like he was ready to kill.

Dumbledore was sitting there watching them with a smile on his face eyes twinkling. Kristeana couldn't take it she got back up and walked towards the head table trying to step in between Sirius and Lucius. Lucius smiled when he saw Kristeana come up but Sirius grabbed her and pulled her behind his back. Every one was trying to hear what was going on but Sirius and Lucius were arguing in hushed angry tones.

**Sirius**

"Kristeana didn't know what she was doing and I advise you to leave her alone and never talk to her again you are married and have a son the same age as her stay away from my daughter."

**Lucius **

"Don't tell me what to do Black, I know your daughter feels the same way for me as I do for her she didn't want you to know because she knew you would disapprove."

**Sirius**

"I don't care you can't do this you're a teacher so ha ha Dumbledore wont allow it."

**Lucius **

"If me being a professor stands in the way I will quit the job just to stay with her."

**Sirius**

"You can't do that I want you to stay away and you will because I will keep you away."

**Lucius **

"go ahead and try I will find away to still see her"

Kristeana couldn't take it any more they were talking like as if she wasn't here. "I think we all need to take this somewhere else and talk about it all three of us." She looked at Lucius then at Sirius. She walked around them to a door and opened it walking in waiting for them to fallow her when they both came in she closed the door locked it and put a silencing charm on it. "the both of you need to cool it and stop acting like children"

Sirius looked at her and frowned "I want this thing between you and Lucius to end now its not right" Kristeana felt tears in her eyes couldn't Sirius just put his differences aside. "why cant you just see how happy he makes me why does it always have to be about what you want I'm old enough to make my own decisions I'm sick of people making them for me and keeping things from me!" Sirius just starred at Kristeana he felt hurt course threw him he couldn't help he wanted to protect her from this death eater Sirius always felt protective of her.

"You're my baby girl I cant stand the thought of you with him I cant help but make decisions for you so far you have made some pretty shitty decisions about him" Sirius looked at Lucius with hatred. Lucius looked at Sirius then at Kristeana "If I didn't know any better I would say that you were in love with your daughter" Sirius's eyes darkened and Kristeana looked between the two then all hell broke lose curses shot at each other. The room was pretty small so Kristeana had to duck from curses. She finally couldn't take it any more. "Expelliarmus!" both Sirius's and Lucius's wands flew out of there hands and to Kristeana.

"Enough the both of you now sit down and listen to me I don't care what either one of you want I only care about what I want and at the moment I cant stand the sight of both of you. You both make me sick with the way you are acting."

Lucius and Sirius both sat down and looked at each other seeing how Kristeana was angry with them. "Kristeana-" "shut up Lucius I don't want to hear it how dare you shoot curses at my father while I am in the room none the less and you Sirius Black I cant believe you cant respect a decision I made." Sirius put his head down he felt bad "I'm sorry Kristeana but I don't think it is smart trusting a death eater." Lucius looked up at Sirius " I would never hurt her I love her and I'm sorry for shooting curses at you" Kristeana thought about how Lucius said he would never hurt her she couldn't help the feeling nagging at the back of her head of if Lucius knew who she truly was he probably would hurt her no second guesses. She shook her head at the both of them. "I want to be left alone" she walked out of the room and back to the Gryffindor table sitting down with her friends she just shook her head smiling and started to eat.

Lucius and Sirius walked back out and sat down in there seats starring each other down. Kristeana felt a pain of guilt she shouldn't have yelled at the both of them she should have just told him to respect what she wants and that's that and for the both of them to get along. When every one was done eating they made there way towards there classes Kristeana, Hermione, Harry and Ron all had potions first. They walked into the class room and took there seats at a table. Lucius walked in and starred at all the students. "Hello I am professor Malfoy I will be teaching you many advanced potions that I think you all should know" he looked around smirking.

Students groaned and Ron snorted at the one girl saying how they have another Malfoy to put up with. "Now I want every one to split up into twos hurry up hurry up" every one scattered Kristeana and Hermione both sat with each other and so did Harry and Ron. Draco walked over sitting with Pansy. Kristeana rolled her eyes who would have guessed of course Draco would pick Pansy because he knew she would do all the work for him no problem. "Open your books to page 300 and make the never ending sleep drought." Hermione gasped.

"Professor that is an extremely difficult potion plus it is not aloud to be taught to students" Lucius walked over leaning on the desk his face right up in Hermione's "If your not aloud to learn it why would it be in the book now I advise you to listen and shut your mouth miss Granger" Hermione shut her mouth and looked down at the table blushing. Kristeana rolled her eyes scowling why did Lucius have to be such a jerk Hermione was just stating what was on her mind.

"Professor I would have to agree with my friend this potion is too hard for students with our skill." Lucius smiled looking at Kristeana "I'm sure you all can try it doesn't matter if you make it wrong I just want you to try" Kristeana nodded and opened her book. Lucius walked back to his desk and sat on the edge of it. "You may all start" Hermione huffed looking threw the instructions "Half of this stuff doesn't make any sense" Kristeana glanced over it smiling "Sirius taught me how to mix a bunch of potions over the summer so I know what some of this stuff means but not all of it." Kristeana and Hermione worked together showing each other how to do different parts of the potion. When they got to the parts they didn't know how to do Kristeana flipped threw the book trying to see if it showed how to do it.

"Kristeana I don't think that will help we are just wasting time." Kristeana nodded then grabbed the other ingredients "I guess we will just wing it then" Hermione looked shocked "Kristeana we can end up blowing our hands off just throwing stuff in" Rolling her eyes Kristeana started to cut up a weird root. "Just think of what it is trying to tell us to do like this one looks like it says to cut up the root and then simmer." Hermione looked it over and sighed "I guess we can try it" They worked quickly adding in the other ingredients. Lucius walked around the room looking at every ones potions. "Mr Malfoy you shouldn't be making miss Parkinson do all the work or I'm going to have to take points off Slytherin and give you a failing grade." Draco's mouth fell open he was shocked so was every one else in the room. Lucius Malfoy just basically told his son he will be treated like every one else in the class which was something Snape never did.

BOOM Nevel's potion blew up every one started laughing Hermione stepped away from hers and Kristeana's potion "That will be ours if we don't stop adding things wrong." Kristeana rolled her eyes sighing still adding things. When it looked pretty much done they stopped. Lucius walked over and looked at it smiling "Well done you to 30 points to Gryffindor" Kristeana and Hermione smiled when class was finally over they all went to transfiguration. Kristeana sat down at the closest table to McGonagall's desk just like Hermione. When McGonagall walked in she didn't look to good she looked like something was deeply bothering her "Class is canceled for today class you all may have a free period." Every one cheered and walked towards the door "Miss Black, Mr Potter will you two please stay here for a minute I would like to talk to you" Harry and Kristeana both looked at each other then at McGonagall with questioning eyes. "Professor did we do something wrong?" McGonagall looked at Kristeana "No dear you both are not in trouble it's just…..something has happened earlier today and since the both of you are in the order I decided it best to tell you before you found out from someone else" McGonagall looked pained in a sort of way. "What has happened?" Kristeana grabbed Harry's arm "Shh let her speak" McGonagall wiped away a tear "Charley Weasly's dragoon reservation was attacked this morning by a group of death eaters and there are many deaths we don't know who survived and who didn't but the order has been going back and forth from there trying to help people. We would like you and Harry to go as well to look around and show you what can happen by deatheaters." Kristeana felt tears sting her eyes they just saw Charley over the summer he was hanging around and talking to all them.

Harry stood up "well then I guess we should get ready then" McGonagall shook her head "You need nothing with you just get dressed out of your school robes into these" she handed them both outfits. Harry's outfit was black pants with dark boots and a fire proof red shirt. Kristeana's was tan boots brown pants and a red fire proof tank top. "I want the both of you to be extremely careful" she made the clothes magically appear on them and smiled a little now I must tell the Weasly's what has happened." Kristeana and Harry both took a port key to Romania they stopped in there tracks looking around they have been here before but now it is unrecognizable. There was a few dragons flying around in a frenzy bodies laying on the ground buildings destroyed. Kristeana felt sick walking around she thought of where Charley could be where he would have been when it happened.

Kristeana started to walk towards where Charley's house was located Harry fallowed close behind her. When they made it up the hill they stopped. Charley's house was nothing but a pile of broken splintered wood. Harry started to sift threw it looking for any thing while Kristeana looked around the surrounding area trying to find any traces of Charley. When they both came up empty handed they walked back to the reservation and looked threw the rubble trying to see if there friend was there. Kristeana felt sick every time they looked for Charley they would find someone else and they would be dead. Finally standing up she walked away not being able to deal with it any more "lets go help with the wounded" Harry nodded standing up fallowing Kristeana to the tents they had set up rows of men and women hurt and dyeing.

Walking through they looked over people some people called them over just because they wanted someone to talk to before they died others wanted to know why they were there. Finally a woman noticed them and franticly called them over. "I have seen your faces before but where… your friends of Charley Weasly aren't you?"Kristeana and Harry both looked at her stunned "yes we are butt" the lady cut them off "Charley ran he said he couldn't get hurt because he needed to be here for you that both of you needed him he told me if the order asked about him to tell them he ran for the hills and they know where to find him." Harry just looked at the woman "SO where is he?" The woman looked annoyed "I told you he ran for the hills and that the order would know where to find him." Harry rolled his eyes " I guess we will have to ask someone from the order where to find him" Kristeana nodded walking towards an order member but every time she tried to ask they would just walk past and ignore her.

Harry finally just grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the hills "we will find him our selves" They jogged up the hill looking around there were many caves in the rocks Kristeana stopped in disbelief and wonderment "How are we going to find him in there?" Harry stood wide eyed and mouth agape "I have no idea" Kristeana walked forward and stopped she could feel her magic pulsing as if it was searching. "Harry my magic it's trying to pick up on Charley's" Harry's eyebrows rose up and he walked over feeling her magic wrap around him then stop moving back towards the caves. Kristeana sent her magic flying reaching out for any other hint of magic. "I think It's this tunnel that's where my magic keeps going" Harry smiled "alright then we'll go down this tunnel" Kristeana shook her head "I don't know if I'm right though what if we get lost and cant find our way out." Harry laughed grabbing Kristeana's hand "I think I trust your magic"

They walked into the cave and Harry lit it up with his magic while Kristeana's searched for Charley. They walked around for about an hour the tunnel seemed never ending. "this is pointless my magic isn't helping Harry" Harry stopped in his tracks and looked around putting his hand on the wall pushing "no secret passageway here" Kristeana let her magic stretch out and felt a prickling on her neck like as if they should turn around "Harry we passed it" Harry looked over and turned around "alright then lets go" he started walking back and Kristeana kept her magic stretched out searching so they didn't pass it again. They walked on and on then finally Kristeana felt static and so did Harry "Is that your magic Kristeana or something else" Kristeana smiled "It's mine it picked up on something" she turned and looked at the wall hitting parts of it nothing happened. Harry watched and started to push on parts "Its here Harry I just don't know how to get in" Harry ran at the wall thinking maybe it was like platform 9 ¾ Kristeana smiled as Harry bounced back off the wall "you really didn't think that would work did you" Harry laughed at him self "I was hoping it would"

"Charley are you behind there!" Harry tried not to laugh "why would he answer to you" out of no where the rock moved and walked Charley "why are you to here? Where is the order? Did they seriously send you both here to look for me? Why didn't they tell you how to get in? What's going on?" Kristeana couldn't help but laugh at Charley's questions "McGonagall sent us we are part of the order. One of the women from the reservation told us where to find you but my magic tracked you" Charley's eyes went wide "Is that what has been tugging on me all this time I felt something pulling me like as if I was being summoned but I stayed where I was to frightened to move I thought it was death eaters but after I heard you I knew it wasn't" Harry sighed "What if they were tricking you, you could have been caught." Charley shook his head "why would they use Kristeana's voice though they don't know who she truly is." Harry smiled nodding "alright that makes sense any ways we should get out of here and to Dumbledore's office before your mother freaks out"

Charley's eyes went wide "oh no come on hurry up" they ran back to the port key grabbing it and appeared in Dumbledore's office. Mrs. Weasly jumped out of her chair and ran to Charley hugging him tears running down her face. "Oh thank heavens your alright I was so worried. Don't ever do that to me again" Every one watched this little scene play out before them but it was interrupted when Sirius burst threw the doors "How dare you send them out there they could have gotten killed!" Kristeana and Harry watched Sirius go on his rampage Kristeana walked over and wrapped her arms around Sirius hugging him she needed a hug right now after seeing all those dead bodies. Sirius stopped and hugged Kristeana back she looked a little scared he picked her up and walked out of the room still angry but not as angry as before.

Kristeana felt tired her head started to go and she laid it on Sirius's shoulder as he carried her. Where were they going? She really didn't care she was so tired. Sirius carried Kristeana all the way out of the castle and all the way to the lake he sat down with Kristeana on the soft ground under a tree looking across the lake. "I was so scared that you wouldn't come back" Kristeana's eyes opened and she looked up at Sirius seeing the tears hidden there. "You know I can protect my self and Harry no problem I could probably protect every one in this school at once if I trained more" Sirius shook his head "Your just a kid you shouldn't have to put up with all this you should be able to go to school no problem and then get a job have a family and not have to worry about Voldemort finding out who you are."

Kristeana sighed still laying there curled in Sirius's arms and lap "Well I cant live a normal life because of my mother she did this to me and its all her fault. You and the order are trying to help me and train me so if something does happen I will be ready. I would love to live a normal life but I can't and that's fine with me I will take it day by day until I come to my very last." Sirius wrapped his arms tighter around her. Lucius was walking on the grounds when he noticed Kristeana and Sirius come out of the castle he was worried when he saw Sirius carrying her he thought something happened to her. When he got closer he could hear what they were saying he heard them talking about Voldemort. Why would they being talking about the dark lord? Lucius hid behind a tree and watched them closely Kristeana looked determined to prove something to Sirius.

"Your just a kid you shouldn't have to ….with all this you should be able to go to school no problem and ….job have a family and not have to worry about Voldemort finding out who you are." Lucius only heard parts of what Sirius said but it still made since to him but what did he mean by Voldemort finding out who Kristeana is was he worried that Voldemort would go after her just because she was part of the Black family? "Well I cant live a normal life because of my mother she …to me and its all her fault. You and the order are trying to help me and train me so if something does happen I will be ready. I would love to live a normal life but I can't … fine with me I will take it day by day until I come to my very last." Lucius was even more confused by what Kristeana said. What did her mother do to her to get her on the dark lords bad side surely she wasn't in to deep. Lucius shook his head and started to walk back to the castle He vowed right then and there he would find out what was going on he wouldn't let his dark lord hurt his Kristeana.


	10. Chapter 9

Kristeana and Sirius made there way back to the castle laughing and joking around. Kristeana made her way towards her common room. She was about to walk in but heard her name called. She turned around and Draco Malfoy was walking towards her. She sighed "What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Draco whistled "Well that's not very nice is it such language coming from a blood traitor" Kristeana shook her head "what ever" She went to walk into the common room but Draco grabbed her arm pulling her back. "Get your hands off of me!" Draco laughed "I just want to talk and your being rude walking away from me" Kristeana sighed crossing her arms

"Fine talk but I can't promise I will listen" Draco stepped closer to her dropping his voice menacingly "You will listen because I know something about you that no one else knows" Kristeana's eyes went wide. How did Draco know who she was? She was so careful about it. "What exactly do you know?" Draco smirked glad that he had her attention "I know what has been going on around here" Kristeana looked confusingly at him "What the hell are you talking about?" she laughed a little Draco pushed her hard against the wall "You are sleeping with my father!" Kristeana's jaw dropped yes she was making out with his father once in a while but she wasn't sleeping with him "Draco what the fuck are you talking about I never slept with your father!" Draco grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the hall "Don't lie to me!" tears prickled in Kristeana's eyes "I swear to the gods Draco I'm not lying to you right now"

Draco was still shaking with rage but he looked like he was calming down "Then why were you walking with him threw Diagone alley and kissing him in the park?" Kristeana understood what could be going threw Draco's mind she knew if she saw Sirius kissing a girl she would think they were sleeping together "I don't know I just I kissed him and I .. what do you want me to say Draco I kissed your father yes I have kissed him quiet a few times actually him and Sirius are fighting because of it I don't know what to do" Draco stood there just watching her "So you have been kissing him" Kristeana sighed seeing Draco was calm again "Yes" He seemed to be turning this over in his head pacing then stopped turning towards her. "Wait I have been trying to get you to go out with me since I first met you and you said you hated me and my pureblood family but now you are sneaking around kissing my father. " Kristeana sighed "Yep" Draco seemed a little ticked at this "What's the difference between me and him we are related he created me" Kristeana did see how bad this seemed "Well your age difference for one and your hair and how you both treat me"

Draco stood there watching her "Your messed up what is Dumbledore going to say about this?" Kristeana smiled "He already knows Ron told him, Sirius, and Remus" Draco's mouth made fish movements "Weasly told on you wow what a friend he is" Kristeana smiled "Yeah I know right but he was just worried about me you know" Draco nodded "I think we have to talk to my dad about this come on" Draco grabbed Kristeana's hand pulling her through a secret passageway with him that lead to the Dungeons. Kristeana sighed letting Draco pull her with him surprised she didn't pull away. When they made it to the Dungeons Draco still didn't let go they walked down the hall hand in hand till they finally made it to Lucius's rooms. Kristeana stopped trying to think of what was going to happen when they walked in there. Draco pulled her through the door and smirked at the look on his father's face when he saw them holding hands. "Hey dad you know Kristeana right the girl I have loved since my first year at Hogwarts right. Well now you screw me over and are having a fling with her behind my back and don't lie to me about it I saw the both of you together."

Lucius looked shocked at the scene before him his son was yelling at him about Kristeana while Kristeana stood there holding his sons hand. "You could have seen wrong" Draco laughed bitterly "Yeah well Kristeana already confirmed it so I know I'm not wrong" Lucius looked at Kristeana and saw the guilty look on her face "Alright then so what are you doing here then if you already have the proof." Draco smirked "I'm here to say stop it or I will tell everyone about it" Lucius chuckled "Well that's not that bad" he smiled looking at Kristeana his face dropped she looked real worried. "What's wrong?" Kristeana looked up at Lucius "I cant let people know I have a rep to protect I will get kicked off the qudditch team possibly even get kicked out of school and I cant let that happen I'm sorry but if this is going to effect all that then I have to end what's between us" Lucius was shocked Kristeana was seriously going to end every thing like that.

He turned all his attention back to Draco "See what you did I hope you're happy that now my life is ruined" Draco just looked at his father confused "You're the one that married mother not me I wasn't even thought of at that time." Lucius got mad and advanced towards Draco Kristeana stepped in between them "Stop it the both of you" Draco pulled Kristeana behind him "I don't trust him he might hit you to get to me like he does to my mother" That was it Lucius grabbed a hold of Draco and through him into the wall choking him "How dare you, you ungrateful little punk" Kristeana screamed and grabbed at Lucius trying to pull him away from Draco. Lucius spun around and knocked her away she fell into the table going through it. She looked up at him he was back to chocking Draco her arms were bleeding so were her legs she pulled out her wand and shot a curse that sent him flying into the other wall. Draco gasped for air and looked down at Kristeana his eyes wide he made his way over to her picking her up and running out of the room to get her to the nurse. Kristeana felt pain all over she had glass sticking out of her legs and arms. When they got to the hospital wing Draco was shouting at Poppy to help her. "How did this happen?" Draco decided the truth would be there best bet. "My father was yelling at me and he was choking me and Kristeana tried to stop him and he pushed her away and she went through the table" Poppy's eyes widened

"I must alert the head master of this" she wrote a quick owl and sent it to Dumbledore then walked back over to Kristeana performing spells on her to get the glass out and heal her. When Dumbledore showed up McGonagall, Remus, and Sirius were fallowing behind him. Sirius looked at Draco "What did you do?" Draco didn't know what to say Kristeana looked at Sirius "He didn't do it he helped me here." Sirius stopped and looked at her "Are you alright look at you your all cut up there is glass sticking out of you how did this happen again?" at that moment aurors walked in with Lucius Sirius looked angry "YOU ,YOU DID THIS TO HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Kristeana put her hand on Sirius's shoulder "calm down" Lucius looked at Kristeana and saw what he did to her "Kristeana I didn't … I didn't mean to hurt you I was so angry I wasn't in my right mind" Kristeana just looked away from him she couldn't look at him after what he had done he tried to kill his son and tried to hurt her.

Lucius was hurt that Kristeana couldn't even look at him he knew what he did was wrong. He let the aurors lead him away he knew he would be brought before the minister and get charges against him but he didn't care because he would take any punishment they gave him for hurting his Kristeana. There it was again his Kristeana why did he keep saying that she wanted nothing to do with him any more because he would ruin her rep now it was because he hurt her. Kristeana sat there listening to every one go on and on about what happened. Kristeana just looked at the window trying to sort every thing out in her head. Draco walked over and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry this is my entire fault" Kristeana looked at him and shook her head "none of this is your fault Draco you just saved me I could have bleed to death." Draco shook his head "You wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if I didn't start on you about my father I shouldn't have provoked him I-"Kristeana cut him off putting her hand over Draco's mouth "shut up" Draco smiled grabbing Kristeana's hand and looking at it turning it over in his "Your hands are really small" Kristeana laughed pulling her hand away "Yeah well what can I tell you"

They both sat there laughing and chatting till Sirius walked over. "Come on we are leaving now" Kristeana saw how Sirius was looking at Draco as if Draco moved Sirius would kill him. "Alright … I guess I will see you in class tomorrow Draco" Draco smiled and nodded "bye Kristy" Kristeana smiled walking out with Sirius. They walked all the way to Sirius's rooms "You will stay here tonight I had a house elf fix up the couch so you can sleep in the bed." Kristeana nodded walking into the bedroom all she wanted to do was sleep. "Goodnight then" Sirius was confused Kristeana didn't even say goodnight or want to talk to him for a while she just went straight to bed. He sat there thinking for a while then went to check on her. When he opened the door he stopped and smiled. Kristeana was curled up sleeping peacefully. Sirius closed the door and walked back into the living room and laid down falling asleep.

**(I made sure to get another chapter up since it took me forever to get the last one up please leave a review.)**


	11. Chapter 10

Kristeana smiled stretching then remembered what happened last night she sat up and got ready for class trying not to think of what rumors could already be going on around the school about what happened last night. Sighing she finished getting ready and walked out into the living room. Sirius was already gone and there was a plate of food sitting on the table with a warming charm on it. Kristeana walked over looking at the note attached to it.

"Dear Kristeana

I have decided to let you skip classes' today sense you have been through so much. Here is your breakfast please come get me if you need anything else Love Sirius"

Kristeana smiled shaking her head she ate her food quietly then stood up I'm going to school any way he cant tell me what to do I'm fine if anything Draco shouldn't go. She grabbed her bag and walked out looking at the time. She has divination class right now. She hurried her way to class and walked in smiling "Sorry I'm late professor" Trelwieny smiled nodding and went back to teaching the class today they were doing palm readings Kristeana smiled she always thought palm readings were cool.

They all got set in pairs and Kristeana looked at Hermione's palm smiling "Well it says here you need to use more hand lotion and stop touching dusty old books" Hermione started laughing and grabbed Kristeana's looking at it but actually focusing on the book "Hmm I cant make out what yours means but it don't look good… Professor can you come help us" Kristeana rolled her eyes flipping through her book and looking at the readings. The professor walked over and grabbed Kristeana's hand "Oh dear oh dear this is horrible" Kristeana smirked and looked at Hermione "thanks allot" Hermione tried not to laugh and waited to hear what Trelwieny was going to say. "Your palm it's, it's the palm of a savior but also of torture and pain. It also shows signs of death" Kristeana was shocked and just sat there. "Professor are you sure that's what her palm says" Trelwieny looked up at Hermione "Yes I'm sure I have read palms for centuries"

Kristeana stood up grabbing her bag and walked out of the class room tears starting to fall down her face. She was half way down the hall when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione leave me alone I don't feel like talking" She felt the grip tighten and she turned around ready to fight but was shocked at the person behind her. "I'm not Hermione but I think you do need to talk about it" Kristeana smiled at Draco and started walking again "So where are we going?" Kristeana started to laugh and kept on walking "Who said you can come with me?" Draco grabbed Kristeana's arm lightly and kept walking with her "Classes have been hell so far you should have saw how many people already got in trouble for starting stuff." Kristeana shook her head and sighed "People need to mind their own damn business."

Draco sighed stopping in his tracks and turning Kristeana around to face him "There has been a lot of stuff said about you and I made it worse by defending you" Kristeana felt like she was going to cry what could people possibly be saying to make Draco have to defend her. "What all was said about me?" Draco looked like he was in pain "Well Pansy said that you were fucking my dad so you would get a good grade in Potions, Some ravenclaw boy said that you were fucking around with me and my dad and any other pureblood. Then a hufflepuff said that you were fucking all purebloods trying to get pregnant so you can carry on the pureblood status and that you were next in line to be a death eater. And then a Gryffindor said that you were just the school whore and that me and my dad were paying you to sleep with us."

Kristeana sighed feeling like she was going to cry she thought she was strong enough to go to classes today but now she wasn't so sure. "I have to go Draco I will talk to you later ok" she didn't wait for his answer she took off running towards the owl coop and grabbed her owl quickly writing a quick note and attaching it to the owls leg. She quickly left the owl coop and walked back to the castle trying to calm herself down. She felt like hitting someone and making them hurt. She made her way towards Sirius's rooms that's where she wanted to go she didn't want to put up with all the gossip of the other students. Kristeana was still freaked out about divination class and what her palm said. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch looking out the window she wasn't going back to class or her common room she was going to sit here and do nothing waste her life away.

Hours passed and dinner was about to start Sirius walked into the great hall and frowned not seeing Kristeana he guessed she was just running late. When dinner started and there still was no sign of Kristeana Sirius got worried. He got up and hurried out of the great hall when he was half way up the stairs an owl flew by and dropped a note in front of him. He picked it up and felt pain go to his heart.

Dear Sirius, I don't know what to do any more in class today my palm said tons of horrible things. Then Draco told me how tons of rumors have already been spreading about me and he tried to defend me but only made it worse. I'm in your rooms I didn't want to go back to class or be bothered so I came here. Love, Kristeana

Sirius sighed running up the stairs and to his rooms when he walked in he sighed seeing Kristeana curled up on the couch crying. "Kristeana sweetheart every thing will be ok" Kristeana looked up a little shaking her head "No nothing is ok all of this is my fault I should have listened to you and Ron and staid away from Lucius. The only reason he went after Draco was because I said I had to end everything before my reputation got messed up , and look what happened it got destroyed anyway I am so stupid." Sirius grabbed Kristeana's hands kneeling on the floor in front of her "You my dear are not stupid. Every one makes mistakes you were blinded by love." Kristeana sobbed leaning into Sirius grabbing hold of his shirt. "I didn't love him I used him to get over someone else." Sirius just looked at Kristeana letting her cry. What did she mean she used Lucius to get over someone else? Did she mean she needed to get over him? Some where deep inside Sirius hoped that was the case. "What do you mean?" Kristeana almost laughed "you know what I mean Sirius. You know I love you more than I should more than a father daughter relationship it wasn't the alcohol that night it was my feelings for you being able to escape because I didn't have to believe you were my father any more." Sirius got up on the couch next to Kristeana pulling her against him "I love you to the same way more than I should" Kristeana crashed her lips against Sirius's and tangled her fingers in his hair. Sirius kept his hands on her hips scared to let them move.

When they finally broke apart Sirius spoke. "We have to think about this Kristeana what do the both of us want do we truly want each other." Kristeana sighed "Yes we do" Sirius laughed "Well I think we should sleep on it and if we feel the same way in the morning then we will go on from there." Kristeana nodded in agreement "alright" Sirius and Kristeana laid there together just listening to the other one's breathing. Sirius was running his fingers through Kristeana's hair when he finally heard her breathing slow to signal she was asleep. He laid there thinking of what he was doing was he really going to put her rep on the line worse than Lucius would have. What was he going to do know?


	12. You decide

_Hey guys I started chapter 11 but I'm having just a little problem with it I want your honest opinion on it do you think Kristeana and Sirius should go for it and have a relationship or should they both come to there senses and decide it's best not to get involved. I will read what you truly think you can say it in a review or personally message me about it but whatever you choose I will work from there. _

_Love BabyBlack _


	13. Chapter 11

Kristeana woke up early the next morning stretching. She looked at the man sleeping next to her and smiled. People say Sirius was sexy when he was awake he looked even more sexy asleep. She glided her fingers down the side of his face and traced his jaw enjoying the tickly feeling his stubble left across her skin. Carefully she maneuvered her self over Sirius without waking him. Finally making her way towards the bathroom she grabbed one of Sirius's shirts and turned it into a sundress then turned her shoes into a pair of flats. Smiling she started the water and walked into the kitchen setting her magic to work on the breakfast. She made her way back to the bathroom and started to get ready for the day. Today was a Hogsmaid day so all students were free to do as they pleased

When Kristeana was done with her bath and getting ready she decided to go and wake Sirius so they could eat breakfast. Walking out of the bathroom into Sirius's room she stopped dead in her tracks cheeks turning red. There was Sirius getting changed pulling his pants up. "umm sorry I should have umm a…" Sirius chuckled buttoning his jeans and grabbing a t-shirt "no harm done" Kristeana smiled and quickly walked out of the room cheeks still burning. Sirius walked into the kitchen smiling. "hmm something smells good" Kristeana smiled and put the food on plates and set them on the table then went back to making coffee. Sirius sat down and watched Kristeana with curiosity he sighed standing up and walked over to her placing his hands against the counter on either side of her and putting his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Kristeana jumped and spun around facing Sirius not noticing how close he actually was "nothing I'm just getting breakfast ready"

Sirius grabbed Kristeana's hand and lead her to the table sitting her down in a chair then using his magic to make the coffee finish and serve it self "well now you can eat breakfast with me something we haven't done since I told you the truth." Kristeana nodded putting jelly on her toast "I'm sorry" They both ate their breakfast quietly steeling glances up at each other. When they were both finished they sat there not knowing what to do. "So Kristeana what are your plans for the day?" smiling Kristeana stood up gathering the plates "Well I'm going to go to Hogesmaid with my friends" Sirius nodded his head standing up helping with the dishes "I'm going to go there to , to get some supplies I need and I have to get you a birthday present you know there is only a month left not even."

Kristeana smiled starting to wash the dishes "You don't have to get me anything you know. I'm so popular in school that I will get enough presents and more" Sirius shook his head and started to dry the dishes using his magic to put them away when they were done. "I'm still going to get you something" When they were done with the dishes they both made there way to the front gates. When they got there both went there separate ways Kristeana with her friends and Sirius with Lupin.

Kristeana, Ginny, and Hermione were boring Harry and Ron walking into all the clothes stores. Every time they saw something in the window they liked they had to go in and look around. "How many more stores are you girls going to go into like really we have already gone to like 10 they all sell the same things." Hermione shook her head "that's not true some sell different things than others but the ones that sell the same stuff some sell for cheaper." Kristeana looked through another window and stopped inside was a beautiful white dress with pearls and gems and a beautiful flower pattern that tailed all the way to the skirt. It looked like a princess wedding dress Ginny walked over seeing what caught Kristeana's eye "You know if the marriage law passes you can wear that as your wedding dress." Kristeana sighed she forgot about that law that Percy was trying to get modified. "I don't want to wear a dress that beautiful to a wedding I will be forced into."

Ginny nodded understanding what Kristeana was saying "I agree with you all the way on that one unless I get to be forced to marry someone I actually care about." Kristeana turned away from the dress and looked at Harry and Ron "let's go to the qudditch store" When they walked into the store they all stopped standing in the back of the store was Lucius Malfoy. Harry and Ron both put Kristeana behind them making sure to block her from any danger. Lucius noticed this and frowned he didn't want to hurt Kristeana he couldn't imagine hurting her. What happened the other night was a mistake he was fueled by rage and didn't mean for her to get hurt. Kristeana held her head high and grabbed Harry and Ron pulling them to a rack of brooms "I'm not going to let him bother me or ruin our day"


	14. Chapter 12

Kristeana pulled a broom off the rack and held it in front of her looking at Harry "This broom makes you look really good Harry it complements your eyes." Harry laughed and grabbed another broom holding it out to Kristeana "well this one so totally goes with your outfit" Ron stood shaking his head at his two friends "you both are crazy" Kristeana put the broom back and looked to the side seeing a purple broom. The wood sparkled dark purple and the tail was black she grabbed it off the shelf and studied it wondering if she could talk Sirius into buying it for her. He just bought her a new broom last year so she was sure he probably would say no but it wouldn't hurt to ask. She put the broom back and quickly made her way back to the front of the store when she was about to exit she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Kristeana may I talk to you for a second?" Kristeana stood still in her tracks she knew that voice it belonged to none other than Lucius Malfoy "I cant I have to go" Lucius tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Please" Kristeana was about to give in but she felt someone grab her arm and pull her behind them. "Don't ever put your hands on her again" Kristeana looked up at Sirius he looked mad. "Black I just want to talk to her please" Sirius grabbed Kristeana's arm pulling her out of the store with him. "what were you doing talking to him" Kristeana just looked at Sirius he was still angry she could tell he was speaking to her in an angry tone. "I didn't talk to him he spoke to me I was on my way to find you when he grabbed me" Sirius sighed wrapping his arms around her and putting his face in her hair "He makes me so angry he could have hurt you where was Ron and Harry" Kristeana pulled away from Sirius smiling "They were looking at the brooms"

Sirius shrugged and grabbed Kristeana's arm "Lets go" he pulled her away from the front of the store and to the three broom sticks. When they walked in Sirius looked around ignoring all the swooning looks from the female students. He led Kristeana to the back of the bar and sat down at a table. Kristeana sat down watching Sirius he looked like something was bothering him "Are you ok?" Sirius looked up and smiled "Yes it's just I don't get why Lucius is walking around a free man he should be locked up he attacked you and Draco" Kristeana sighed she wondered that same thing but she remembered reading something about it. "Purebloods are aloud to beat their children" She felt Sirius move closer to her "But he hurt you to and your not his child"

Kristeana shook her head "but he thinks I'm his cousin and purebloods beat on every one in their family's" Sirius sighed and stood up "I'm going to grab a drink I'll get you a butter beer while I'm up there and something to eat" Kristeana watched Sirius walk away then frowned another seventh year named Kristen was at the counter flirting with Sirius. Kristeana and Kristen never got alone Kristen was always jealous of Kristeana. When Kristeana started her first year and first met Draco he tried to get Kristeana to hang around with him. Kristen was obsessed with Draco she talked about him every day and even went as far to say they were going to get married when they grew up. One day Draco asked Kristeana out in front of Kristen. Kristeana ended up just embarrassing Draco in front of every one then walked away ignoring him for the rest of the school year. Kristeana stood up and stalked up to the counter and smiled "Oh hi Kristen I see you have met my father"

Kristen just looked at Kristeana then back up at Professor Black "Professor I was wondering if you would like to come with me and my friends to get some ice cream" Sirius smiled at the girl then looked at Kristeana then back at Kristen again "Well Miss Fox I'm sorry but I don't think that its appropriate for a professor to go get ice cream with his students, now if you would excuse me I have plans with my daughter for the day" Kristen pouted and was shocked when Sirius just turned around put his hand on Kristeana's lower back and started to walk back to their table. When they sat back down Kristeana couldn't hold her laugh in any more. "Did you see her face it was priceless I never saw her have that look before." Sirius watched Kristeana and smiled "yes I saw her any ways we should hurry up and eat" Kristeana looked at Sirius confused he didn't seem very happy she ate her food and got up when he did they walked out side and Sirius seemed lost in thought.

"Are you ok" Sirius didn't give her an answer he just kept walking when he finally stopped he sat down and handed her a wrapped box. "I wanted you to have this" Kristeana smiled opening the box and stopped it was gold necklace with red rubies in a vine pattern. The whole necklace looked like a gold and ruby vine. "It's beautiful" Sirius smiled and turned her around pushing her hair off to the side he went to take the necklace that she had on off and quickly pulled away. "Where did you get that?" Kristeana looked at him a little confused then realized what he was talking about "Oh Lucius gave it to me I guess I forgot I had it" she went to take it off but couldn't it wouldn't unlatch "It's stuck why is it stuck" Sirius stood up grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the street to the broom shop they walked inside and searched the whole place. "Sirius what are you looking for?" Sirius didn't turn around but kept on pulling her behind him "I'm looking for Lucius he is the only one that can get this….collar off of you" Kristeana was shocked but what Sirius said. Collar… her necklace was a collar? "what do you mean by collar?" Sirius stopped and looked her right in the eyes "This necklace shows that you belong to the person that gave it to you it ill only come off if the person that gave it to you takes it off. Right now Lucius basically owns you"

Kristeana felt like she was going to cry Lucius owned her. Kind of owned her why would he do that why would he give her a necklace that showed such a thing he was supposed to love her not treat her like his property. They kept on walking then Sirius finally gave up "go have fun with your friends I have to get back to the school and ask Dumbledore if he knows a way to take that thing off." Kristeana watched Sirius leave and she felt angry she walked out of the store and kept on walking she got to the flu network and went to Diagone alley she walked until she got to knockturn alley. She got a sense of déjà vu. The last time she came looking for Lucius she went through Diagone alley then went to knockturn alley. She took a deep breath stepping into the dark alley she felt like she was being fallowed. She hurried up quickly moving down the alley looking in shop windows to see if she could see Lucius.

She quickly turned down a side street and noticed it was a dead end panicking she quickly turned around and screamed. Standing in front of her was a man in black robes and a silver mask that looked like a skull. Fear ran through her as she finally registered this was a death eater standing in front of her and she was a hopeless teenage girl. The last thing she felt and heard was the sting of a curse hearing her self scream then seeing black.


	15. Chapter 13

Kristeana felt cold stone under her and went to sit up. She deeply regretted it feeling a shock of pain run through out her. She started to sob quietly then finally rolled herself over so she was lying on her back. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. The room was dark and cold and she could hear the dripping of water. She sighed and pulled her self up using the wall the room was dimly lit she could only see a little bit of light that was coming from a torch on the adjacent wall.

"I thought you were never going to wake up" Kristeana's eyes went wide a man stepped into the light. She couldn't really make out who he was and that didn't settle well with her. "who are you?" the man laughed and stepped closer to her "Is that all your concerned about is who I am what about where you are and whats going to happen to you" Kristeana just stood there watching the man she was scared yes she would like to know where she was but she already had a good idea it looked like a dungeon and about what was going to happen to her she didn't really want to know right now. "Who are you?"

The man advanced and pushed her into the wall hard "that's none of your business little girl" Kristeana whimpered when her head made contact with the wall. "It is my business" The man smacked her in the face and through her to the ground then walked out slamming the dungeon door. Kristeana sat there for a minute not wanting to stand up but then she heard shouting and someone coming into the dungeon. She quickly stood up and stepped back against the wall. She was surprised to see who stepped into the light. "Lucius?" Lucius walked over and looked at her "did they hurt you?" Kristeana shook her head and a tear fell "why am I here?" Lucius sighed and walked over to her pulling her in to a hug "He wants to get his hands on the order and having Sirius's daughter here makes it so much easier."

Kristeana felt an over whelming sense of relief wash over her. So they didn't know her secret that was good. She let Lucius hold her then she looked up at him "Lets go to the order you can bring me to them instead of them walking into this trap" Lucius shook his head and he let go of her "I cant do that Kristeana that would be going against my dark lord's wishes" Kristeana almost laughed "So your going to let them hurt me then and not do any thing about it I thought you loved me!" Lucius shook his head and he started to walk away. "I do love you but I cant go against my lord" Kristeana started to cry she watched Lucius walk out of the dungeon. When she heard the door close she slumped back onto the floor.

She didn't know how long passed but no one came back into the dungeon. She didn't know how many times she slept but all she knew was that she had no since of what time it was and she was hungry. She could hear movement above her head every once and awhile and hear some shouting. Kristeana was about to fall asleep again when she heard the door open and someone talking she noticed it was two people and that they were having a conversation she tried to stand but fell right back into place sitting against the wall. Lucius and Severus came into view discussing something in hushed tones. Kristeana watched them and noticed them both stop when they saw her with looks of concern on their faces. "Kristeana drink this it should make you feel better for the time being. I have to go to the order today and tell them Voldemort's message."

Kristeana took the vial and drank the blue liquid. She handed it back to Severus and frowned. "Help me please." Severus sighed and started to walk out of the cell. "No Severus Please help me get me out of here please!" Severus turned around and walked over to Kristeana grabbing her by her face "Listen to me I cant help you alright I cant do anything to help or the dark lord will kill me I don't want to see you hurt here like this even Lucius doesn't want that but if we help you we will be killed do you understand" Kristeana choked out a sob and dropped her head to her chest pulling her knees up against her. "I'm going to die aren't I?" Severus keep walking but Lucius stopped and walked over to her kneeling down to her level "Your not going to die here I wont let that happen to you ok you just have to hold on a little bit longer alright"

Kristeana started to cry and reached for Lucius "I cant take it I'm going crazy down here" Lucius patted Kristeana's head lightly and stood up "I have to go I will come back and check on you later. I will send a house elf down with some food for you" at that he walked out and fallowed Severus up the stairs. Kristeana laid down on the floor and shivered at the contact against her arms. She was sore from laying on the hard ground and all she wanted was to go home to her bed and be with Sirius have him hold her and talk to her.

A house elf appeared in front of her with loud crack. "here is some food for you miss and some water" Kristeana smiled "thank you" the house elf seemed a little surprised then disappeared. Kristeana ate her food quietly when she was all done she sat back against the wall and watched the flames of the torches dance. Some time passed and the house elf reappeared with clothing "Master told me to give you this he wants you to change into it" the house elf handed her the clothes then grabbed the empty tray and left. Kristeana looked at the cloth in front of her smiling it was what seemed to be a dress. She quickly changed and waited.

It was only a few minutes when she heard the door open at the top of the stairs. She watched as Lucius Malfoy came into view "I see you look a little better" Kristeana nodded her head and sighed "I need a bath" Lucius nodded and opened the cell extending his hand to her. Kristeana took it and let Lucius lead her up the stairs. When they made it all the way up the stairs Kristeana had to stop for a second her eyes were burning from the light. "It's bright up here" Lucius laughed and lead Kristeana down a hall way then up a flight off stairs and into a large bedroom. "This is my room there is a bathroom over there that you can use to take your bath there are already towels in there use whatever you need to I also have some perfume and deodorant in there already for you when your done get redressed and come back out here alright don't leave this room you can read the books on the shelves or play chess by your self but that's all"

Kristeana nodded her head and started to walk to the bathroom then stopped "Lucius thank you" Lucius smiled and turned around walking out of the room. Kristeana was in heaven when she walked into the bathroom the tub was huge and there were many bath oils that smelled wonderfully she couldn't pick which one to use. She got into the hot bath water and moaned delighted in the feel of it against her aching cold muscles. She washed and scrubbed then just lay back enjoying the water. She could hear movement in the other room which meant Lucius was back. "Are you alright in there" Kristeana smiled and moaned out a yes. She had her eyes closed and heard the door open she looked up and noticed Lucius standing there watching her. "Your practically hiding under all those bubbles" Kristeana smirked at him "Yeah this tub is huge you know you could probably fit two people in here" Lucius took his cloak off and started to unbutton his shirt "Do you want to find out" Kristeana gave Lucius a sexy look "Maybe"

Lucius quickly undressed and slipped into the tub behind Kristeana pulling her against him. Kristeana sighed and lay back against him resting her head against his shoulder. "let me help you clean up a bit" Lucius grabbed a rag and brought it down in between Kristeana's legs. Kristeana let out a little breathy moan. "Lucius I need you" that was all it took Lucius quickly scooped her up out of the tub and out of the bathroom and through her onto the bed. "You're going to get it girl" he moved on top of her and started to kiss and suck her neck. Then kissed a trail down her chest all the way to her hips "can I?" Kristeana watched him and smiled "yes" Lucius lowered his face down to her pussy and smiled then licked it. "ah" he looked up at Kristeana and saw the pleasure on her face so he took her clit into his mouth and sucked and licked at it he felt her wiggling around so he put his forearm across her abdomen to keep her still. "ah Lucius yes oh yes" He loved the sound of her cries of pleasure he kept up on it. He felt her hands in his hair pulling at it. He slid up her body and started to kiss her then entered her quickly. He started off slowly letting her get used to him then picked up the pace slamming into her sending her up against the head board he quickly pulled her farther down the bed and continued to slam as hard as he could getting lost in her cries of pleasure and pain. "Do you like that baby ….want me to go harder or faster tell me what you want" Kristeana was panting hard trying to form words "yes yes yes every thing I don't care it just feels so good don't stop" Lucius smiled and picked up his pace as fast and hard as he could go. "hmmmmm Krissy you feel so good god girl you drive me crazy" Kristeana was so close every thrust seemed to send her closer to edge. "Please" Lucius almost didn't hear her "Come for me Krissy" that's all it took Kristeana went over the edge "Lucius!" Lucius smiled and released into her "fuck" they rode out their orgasms together When they were done Lucius dropped onto her. Kristeana ran her fingers through his hair smiling "That was amazing" Lucius smiled and rolled off of her and her against him wrapping her in his arms "Yes it was now go to sleep" They both fell asleep tangled in each others arms and in the sheets.

Kristeana woke up to Lucius kissing her neck. "good morning" Lucius kissed her lips "good morning did you sleep well" Kristeana nodded her head and sighed "your going to lock me back up in the cell now aren't you" Lucius sat up "no" Kristeana smiled and curled up against him "good" She laid there then it hit her she just cheated on Sirius she sat up quickly wrapping her self in the sheets. "Kristeana whats wrong" Lucius went to grab her "Don't touch me" Lucius was shocked "What's your problem" Kristeana shook her head and grabbed her things quickly changing "put me back in the cell" Lucius was surprised at this "Kristeana whats wrong" Kristeana looked at him tears in her eyes "I cheated on him I cheated on him with you of all people it had to be you" Lucius felt a knife go through his heart she was seeing someone else Lucius grabbed Kristeana's arm. Kristeana's eyes went wide and she kicked him in the groin then ran out of the room and down the stairs seeing her opportunity she ran to the main door and out to the grounds running as fast as she could till she got to the gates. When she tried to open them she was shocked by a curse. Turning around she saw Lucius walking towards her with a pissed off look on his face thinking quickly she looked around and found a heavy stone she curled in her hand and waited for him to get close.

Lucius bent down to grab her and she smacked him in the head with the stone and grabbed his wand. She looked to her side and saw a whole in the gates and slid through them and apparated to saint Mungose. When she made it there she started to scream she knew that was the best thing to do to get someone close to her before a death eater came after her. A nurse ran over to her quickly _"Dear settle down whats wrong?"_ Kristeana felt relief flood through her "I was kidnapped by death eaters and I escaped and I need to contact my family" the woman lead Kristeana to a room and made her change into a hospital gown and contacted the order. It wasn't long until Sirius and Mrs. Weasly both busted through the door with concern. "Sirius" Sirius walked over and hugged her "I was so worried about you what happened." Kristeana sighed and it hit her what exactly she went looking for Lucius for she needed to ask him about this necklace. "I went to look for Lucius to ask him about the necklace but I was attacked by a death eater and I was locked up in Malfoy mansion then I escaped."

The nurse walked over and interrupted _"I'm sorry but I have to ask you some questions" _Kristeana nodded and sat up "alright"

"_Were you harmed by them in any way?"_

"yes the man that captured me through me against a stone wall and smacked me in the face."

"_were you touched in any sexual way were you rapped?"_

"I wasn't rapped"

"_have you had any sexual intercourse in the past 6 weeks" _

Kristeana looked down she felt shame run through her "Yes"

Sirius's eyes widened Kristeana said a while back that her and Lucius never had sex so who was she having sex with. The nurse wrote down every thing on her chart and smiled _"Were going to have to give you a few tests dear if that's ok"_ Kristeana nodded "yes sure whatever you have to do" the nurse smiled and walked out. Mrs. Weasly hugged Kristeana and stood up well I guess I should be going I hope you two will be coming over tonight for dinner." Sirius nodded "of course Molly we will Kristeana is going to have a few weeks off from school and I'm going to take off to so I can be with her" Mrs. Weasly smiled and left the room. Sirius turned to Kristeana with questioning on his face "when did you lose your virginity Kristeana?"

Kristeana looked a little sick to her stomach "I don't want to talk about it" Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kristeana towards him "You can tell me any thing sweet heart you know that" Kristeana sobbed and turned towards Sirius "I really don't want to talk about it right now ok" Sirius nodded his head dropping the subject.

"_Ok take these potions and we will see what the damage is" _Kristeana listened to what the doctor said and took the potions watching them casting charms observing everything. The last potion she took was a light pink and smelled a little funny. Suddenly her stomach lit up gold. _"Miss Black it seems that you are pregnant"_ Kristeana looked at the doctor stupidly "It's not possible it hasn't been long enough to know that" The doctor smiled at her _"This potion can tell if your pregnant a few hours after sexual activity"_ Kristeana felt her stomach drop no it couldn't be true she thought about every thing that happened last night then remembered Lucius never pulled out. "No it cant be I cant let him know please keep this between us" the doctor looked a little confused but nodded and walked out. Sirius sat there wide eyed and mouth open "I lost my virginity last night to Lucius Malfoy… he never pulled out or used a charm so its his baby"

Sirius stood up anger flashing across his face. "So he rapped you" Kristeana felt more tears escape her eyes "No I had sex with him I think there was a charm in his bathroom or something I remember taking a potion Snape gave me then eating and being brought up stairs with Lucius to his room he let me take a bath then he came into the bathroom and got in with me and then we had sex." Sirius sat back down and wrapped his arms around Kristeana "Did you use any oils or something that was in the bathroom they could have had a relaxation potion in them and made you do the things you did"


	16. Chapter 14

Kristeana sat in her room lying on her bed absentmindedly playing with the necklace around her neck. Sighing she stood up and walked over to her closet continuing what she was doing earlier. When Kristeana and Sirius left the hospital they came right to the house. Sirius dismissed himself from lunch and Kristeana hasn't seen him since. She went to her room and started to sort through cloths figuring out how long it would take to grow out of some things before others. That's what she was doing before she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. Confused and in pain she laid on her bed.

Kristeana was confused she shouldn't be able to feel the baby yet it has only been a few hours there is no way that that baby could be developing at such a fast rate. Smiling Kristeana thought of the fictional book Breaking Dawn part of the Twilight Saga and how Bella got pregnant and the baby grew real fast. She stopped and wondered walking over to her mirror she pulled her shirt off and looked at her stomach in the mirror. Her eyes widened she had a little baby bump already. Quickly pulling her shirt back on she hurried out of her room and down the stairs to find Sirius.

Sirius was sitting in his study when he heard Kristeana franticly enter the room. "Sirius there is something majorly wrong going on with the baby" Sirius chuckled a bit then saw the panicked look on Kristeana's face. "What's wrong love?" Kristeana walked and stood in front of Sirius "Is it just me or did my stomach get bigger?" Sirius examined her stomach and couldn't believe what he saw a little baby bump forming. "Get to the floo we have to go back to the hospital and get this checked out or better yet I can call the order they will know what to do sit here and wait till I come back" Sirius rushed out of the room and into the sitting room to send an emergency order meeting. He walked back into the study and sat down next to Kristeana it's all going to be ok just relax.

It was only a few minutes when order members started to show up Sirius didn't leave Kristeana's side the whole time. When every one was in and settled Sirius stood up "We have a major problem I was going to wait until the next order meeting to bring it up but things kind of changed." Sirius looked at every one's faces trying to think of what exactly it was he wanted to say. "When we got Kristeana back they did some tests on her and she came back pregnant and it's only been a couple hours and you can already see a bump" Dumbledore frowned at this information "Why didn't you tell us all this before?"

Kristeana sat in her seat at the couch and watched every one's faces when they heard the news they all looked at her. She felt judged and felt like becoming invisible. She stood up and looked at Dumbledore "I didn't want any one to know ok I'm ashamed about it because he didn't rape me I wanted it and now I'm pregnant are you happy." Kristeana couldn't take the stares and glances at her she quickly retreated out of the room and back up to her room. Dumbledore sighed and looked at every one in the room "We have to keep this between every one in the order and not let it get out" Every one agreed and the order meeting was closed.

The only order members that remained were Remus, Mrs. Weasly , Dumbledore, and Severus. Severus looked up at everyone and cleared his throat "Lucius already knows he made sure she would get pregnant because he knew that Kristeana was seeing someone else he felt someone try to take the necklace off." Sirius growled "You mean Collar" Severus nodded his head not denying what Sirius said "Also all the bath oils in Malfoy mansion have a relaxation potion in them to help relax sense they are all death eaters." Mrs. Weasly was crying quietly into her hands "How could this happen to her she is such a nice girl." Remus was pacing back and forth in front of the fire mumbling to himself and Sirius was sitting on the couch drinking his bottle of fire whiskey.

Dumbledore looked at Severus "So Lucius already knows what's happening." Severus nodded his head "He did a charm on her so she would be two months pregnant in a day but that's all she is back on track of days it will just all ready be two months." Sirius stood up and walked out of the room walking up the stairs to Kristeana's room. Knocking first he waited for her reply "Leave me alone" Sirius opened the door and looked in Kristeana was lying on her stomach with her head buried in her pillows crying. "Kristeana no one down there was judging you they were all just confused on what was going on." Kristeana didn't respond she just lied there sobbing. "Kristeana baby please answer me" Kristeana still didn't answer but she seemed to be crying less. "I love you even if you did have sex with Lucius and now are pregnant with his child I don't love you any less" Kristeana lifted her head up a little bit "I love you to" Sirius laid down next to Kristeana and pulled her against him soothing her by running his hands through her hair.

Mrs. Weasly burst into the room and stopped she didn't know about the relationship going on between Sirius and Kristeana but it didn't look like the way Sirius was holding her was loving as in any thing more than a father or friend. "Oh Kristeana my poor baby I'm so sorry this happened to you it's not fair" Kristeana just gave Mrs. Weasly a small smile and buried her head back in Sirius's shoulder. "Molly I think it's best if we all just left Kristeana alone for a little while" Mrs. Weasly nodded and headed for the door stopping in the door way. "Aren't you coming to?" Sirius laughed and stood up "Yes I am… Kristeana if you feel well enough you can come down with us the only people left here are Dumbledore, Remus, and Severus" Kristeana nodded and stood up grabbing Sirius's hand letting him lead her out of the room. Mrs. Weasly found this odd because Kristeana hasn't held Sirius's hand sense she was a little girl but she didn't say anything about it thinking that Kristeana just needed the extra comfort.

When they walked down stairs they could hear every one down in the kitchen. When they entered every one went silent and looked up "ah there you are Kristeana I thought you skipped town come sit down" Kristeana couldn't help but smile at Dumbledore he always had a way to make people smile. "Now lets get to the bottom of all this Lucius knows about the pregnancy and he made sure she got pregnant because he felt another guy try to take Kristeana's necklace off to replace it with another. He was trying to keep Kristeana to him self" Kristeana's eyes went wide hearing every thing Dumbledore said she felt like she was going to be sick. Why would Lucius do something like that he was married and had a kid why keep trying to get her? "this is all my fault I should have never put that necklace on" Sirius shook his head "It's not your fault it's mine I tried to take the necklace off" Dumbledore watched them and smiled "I know a few ways to get that necklace off" Kristeana and Sirius both looked up at Dumbledore "Really?" he nodded and stood up walking over to Kristeana and pulling out his wand "Stay still you might feel a slight burn" Kristeana sat completely still and Sirius gave her his hand to squeeze. Dumbledore murmured spell after a few seconds the necklace felt like it was on fire Kristeana squeezed Sirius's hand tightly trying not to scream. The pain got even more excruciating and Kristeana couldn't take it any more she screamed in pain. Dumbledore still didn't stop and tears started to leak from Kristeana's eyes and she kept on screaming. Finally Dumbledore dropped the spell and frowned "That didn't work maybe this one will" Kristeana prepared for the worse and sat still again closing her eyes tight.

Dumbledore murmured again and Kristeana felt shocks of pain go through her neck and down her spine "AHHHHH your hurting me" Sirius squeezed Kristeana's hand lightly then looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a small smile on his face and his eyes twinkling "What are you smiling about your hurting her?" Dumbledore murmured again and they heard a clink sitting on the floor was the gold locket it looked like it was burned and dented. "Severus can you get Kristeana some healing lotion to put on her neck that necklace was dangerous and kept trying to make most of the spell hit her" Severus stood up and walked towards the stairs I will be back in a few minutes I will also bring some potions to help her with her pregnancy as well" Sirius pulled Kristeana into his lap wrapping his arms tightly around her. "It's ok it wasn't that bad your alright every thing is going to be alright." Kristeana felt much better being in Sirius's arms but her neck was killing her. "Sirius watch out you may be hurting her" Sirius looked up at Molly squalling "I'm not hurting her she is fine" Mrs. Weasly walked around the table and looked at Kristeana "Come on lets draw you a nice warm bath we can put a cold cloth on your neck." Kristeana shook her head "No I want to stay here" Mrs. Weasly sighed and sat back down. Severus walked in with many bottles of potions and lotions.

"This lotion you put on your neck every four hours." He held up a light blue bottle of lotion. Then he grabbed a light purple lotion. "This one you rub on your stomach twice a day once in the morning and once at night it prevents stretch marks" He grabbed a mixture of other potions laying them all out "Take a sip of each of these every morning they are kind of like the vitamins that muggles take. Kristeana nodded her head looking at all the potions. "Thank you professor" Snape nodded and looked at Dumbledore "I'm going to talk to Lucius see what he is thinking or planning I will not let him get near the weapon again" At that Snape left up the stairs to the fire place.

Kristeana sat there she felt a little sad at Snape's words he called her the weapon not Kristeana or Miss Black but just the weapon. "I think I'm going to go to bed I'm a little tired" Every one nodded and said their good nights. Remus stepped towards Kristeana "Good night hope you get the sleep you need I have to get back to Tonks and tell her how you are feeling" Mrs. Weasly looked at Kristeana making sure she seemed ok enough. "Alright then I must go Sirius you make sure she takes all her potions on time and uses the lotions the right ways. I labeled all the bottles and wrote on them how many times she has to use them. Oh and Kristeana your clothes look a little tight I suggest we go shopping for new ones or I can make them for you if you would like. Also make sure to drink tea with honey it will keep your sugar up just in case. I expect the both of you to be at dinner tomorrow night so make sure you look presentable we have some ministry officials coming over as well. Now please be careful and don't over work yourself. Bye for now I will see you tomorrow If you need any thing don't be scared to call me alright dear."

Kristeana nodded and hugged Mrs. Weasly good bye. Dumbledore looked at Kristeana and Sirius smiling "I approve of this very much" Kristeana and Sirius just looked at Dumbledore confused. "What are you talking about Alibis" Dumbledore looked at Sirius with his eyes twinkling "You know exactly what I'm talking about as does Kristeana" Kristeana looked up at him then blushed fully understanding what he was meaning. Sirius sighed "OK" Dumbledore stood "I must be going I will talk to you two again soon bye for now" Kristeana and Sirius watched Dumbledore leave and they both smiled. "Well he knows more than he lets off"

Kristeana looked at Sirius "Do I really look fat" Sirius shook his head laughing "no you don't I have no idea what Molly was talking about but tomorrow morning we will go shopping for new clothes maybe we will even buy a crib and stuff to start the baby's room" Kristeana smiled tears coming to her eyes "Thank you so much" she hugged Sirius tight then pulled back a little bit and kissed him. "can you rub lotion on the back of my neck for me please" Sirius nodded and grabbed the bottle rubbing it into Kristeana's skin. "Lets go up stairs I can help you with the lotion for your stomach to then you can go to bed."

When morning came Kristeana used both her lotions and took all her medicine smiling getting dressed she noticed her shirt did look a little tighter than usual but just shook it off. She went to the kitchen and started to make her self some toast and tea. Sirius walked in and sat down grabbing the paper "good morning" Sirius looked up from his paper "Good morning sweet heart did you sleep well" Kristeana smiled sipping at her tea and nibbling on her toast "Yes I did" Sirius got up and made him self a cup of coffee then sat back down "Did you take all your potions and use both your lotions" Kristeana nodded her head "Yes I did" Sirius nodded and went back to reading his paper there was some information in there about the marriage law they wanted to pass and how the Ministry is deciding today what to do about it and that they will know by tomorrow morning. Sirius stood up folding the paper and setting it down knowing that Kristeana would want to read it later.

"So are you ready to go then" Kristeana looked up and finished her tea "sure lets go" they both walked into the fireplace and appeared in Diagone Alley they walked to the mothers to be store and Kristeana halted "I'm a little embarrassed having to buy maternity clothes" Sirius put his hand on Kristeana's lower back and led her into the store. One of the women at the counter was watching them curiously. "Oh my god is that Sirius Black I see" Sirius turned and looked at the woman noticing full well who it was. "Hello Candy" Kristeana tried not to laugh at the name of the woman. Candy walked over practically bouncing "I missed you so much I was wondering what happened to you but now I know" she looked at Kristeana as if she was trash. "Candy this is my daughter Kristeana" Candy looked a little shocked then looked embarrassed then also looked triumphant. "oh hello" Kristeana just nodded then started to look around.

"So your daughter's pregnant then?" Sirius nodded and walked off towards Kristeana "sorry about her" Kristeana just snickered a little and kept looking. By the time they were done she had every outfit for the whole 9 months picked out even though she skipped a month. When they walked out of the store Sirius apparated the bags to the house and continued to walk with Kristeana they walked into a baby store and looked around. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl" Kristeana looked up and smiled "I hope it's girl but I really don't care just at least if the baby is healthy." Sirius nodded and they walked around they bought a crib, basinet, changing table, highchair, rocking chair, and whatever other furnishings they needed for the baby's room which was shelves dressers and a armoire.

When they got back to the house Sirius took the stuff up stairs. Kristeana hung all her new things in her room then went to see what Sirius was doing. When she walked in he was changing the colors of the wall. "We got all dark brown wood furniture for the nursery so I thought we could see what colors would look good if it's a boy and what colors would look good if it's a girl so we know what exactly color you want it when we know the sex of the baby." Kristeana smiled at Sirius then looked at the time "We better start getting ready to go to the Weasly's" Sirius nodded "Alright I'll do that in a second" Kristeana just shook her head and walked out of the room. She took a shower and got ready making sure to rub lotion on her neck when she got out and grabbed one of her new dresses. It was a simple dress it was a dark purple sundress with black ballet shoes. She left her hair in loose curls and lightly did her makeup. When she was all done she went on search of Sirius she found him sitting in the nursery in the rocking chair looking around.

"What are you doing" Sirius looked up and smiled just imaging what it's going to be like having a baby here again" Kristeana smiled and walked over sitting in his lap. "are you excited" Sirius nodded "even though it's someone else's kid I'm still excited" They stood up and left for the Weasly's they appeared in the front garden and walked into the house. "Oh Kristeana you look so nice your practically glowing." Kristeana smiled and sat down so she was in between Sirius and Lupin. Tonks and her talked until dinner started it was a little awkward having the ministry there but no one paid them any attention. When dinner was over Persey stood up "Earlier today the ministry discussed the marriage law and we decided to pass it. Tomorrow morning every one will get a letter saying when you have to report to the ministry they will take a magic test to see what blood type you have to marry. Then you will get a list with a few people's names on them that you can marry or you can say who you want to marry. Me and the minister already have Kristeana's done so she doesn't have to show up but she will have to marry a pureblood same with Hermione and Harry. If you are already married to someone then this law doesn't count for you also if your engaged as well."

Every one just looked at each other when Persey and his friend left Mrs. Weasly stood up "Ok Harry and Ginny can get married and Ron and Hermione as well. Now Kristeana you can pick any of my sons if you have to." Kristeana shook her head "No Mrs. Weasly that's alright" Sirius stood up "I will marry Kristeana" Every one was shocked "But that will show who she is Sirius you cant do that plus she is to young for you" Sirius just shook his head at Mrs. Weasly "It is Kristeana's choice not yours" Mrs. Weasly looked at Kristeana "You don't want to do that do you he is practically like a father to you" Kristeana sat there stunned at every thing going on around her. "Umm…I –" Mrs. Weasly cut her off "Don't think if you say no it's going to put you in harms way that's not the case there are many purebloods out there" Kristeana sighed "I love him" Mrs. Weasly sat there eyes wide "Kristeana you don't mean that" Kristeana stood angry "Yes I do I do mean it I have loved him for a while now and he loves me he told me!" Mrs. Weasly stood "I don't appreciate you raising your voice in my house" Kristeana shook her head "whatever I don't care any more all of this is messed up I had awesome grades at Hogwarts I have to be strong because I'm the weapon well know what I'm sick of it I'm done I'd rather be a muggle than have to put up with every thing going on here. I'm pregnant and all I want is to be happy and have a happy family I don't want to deal with every thing else any more."

Sirius grabbed Kristeana pulling her into him "shhh calm down it's alright your ok every one wants to see you happy and you don't have to be worried about being the weapon no one expects you to do any thing just worry about yourself and that baby growing in you and I will be here next to you every step of the way." Kristeana just stood there wrapped in Sirius's arms she didn't want to look at every one's faces and see what was going through their minds."I want to go home" Sirius nodded and grabbed Kristeana's jacket "We have to go we will see you all at the next order meeting." At that they went home.


	17. hmmm

Hey so I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers. I know the story might get off track sometimes and it may seem like it makes no sense and is a crappy story but believe me it's a good story. I hope you all like it and please leave a comment and tell me how you feel about the story I like to hear people's views on it even if they are bad or good either one.


	18. Chapter 15

When Kristeana and Sirius got home Kristeana sat in the study and watched the fire. Sirius walked over and sat next to her "You know Molly is just looking out for you and she probably isn't mad at you for raising your voice she is mad because she won't have you as a daughter in law." Kristeana looked up at him and just gave a slight nod then looked at the fire again remembering every thing about the night she was captured. She stood up and sighed "I'm going to bed I will see you in the morning."

It took months for every one in the magic world to be tested and to get their results back. Kristeana was sitting in kitchen when Sirius found her reading the letter from the ministry. "Kristeana are you ok?" Kristeana looked up with tears in her eyes "They're on my list. All of them every one of them is a death eater." Sirius grabbed the letter and looked at it.

_Miss Kristeana Black you have been tested as a muggleborn witch. This means you have to marry into a pureblood family. If you can not find a Husband your self we have supplied a list for you. We would like you to go over your list first and see if there is any one on there you would like to wed before you go looking for someone. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Regules Black _

Sirius frowned at the results but was also confused. "Why is my brother's name on here he has been dead for years same with the rest of my family?" Kristeana looked at Sirius and frowned "I don't know maybe they have every one's names taken into a system already and it just randomizes it." Sirius laughed and grabbed his letter "Lets see what mine says."

_Mr Sirius Black you have been tested as a pureblood wizard. This means you have to marry into a muggleborn or halfblood family. If you can not find a wife your self we have supplied a list for you. We would like you to go over your list first and see if there is any one on there you would like to wed before you go looking for someone._

_Hermione Granger_

_Reta Skeeter_

_Candy Sanders_

"Well I refuse to marry any of these witches the only witch I want to marry is you." Kristeana smiled then frowned. "Oh no" Sirius looked at Kristeana confusedly "What's wrong love?" Kristeana looked up with a little smile on her face "It's time"

It seemed like they were at saint mongoose forever. Kristeana was in horrible pain screaming and squeezing Sirius's hand. Kristeana was about to complain when she finally heard a baby's cry. Smiling she watched as they cleaned up the baby. Her and Sirius didn't want to know the sex of the baby until it was born so they couldn't wait to hear what the doctor was going to say.

"_Kristeana say hello to your beautiful baby girl" _

Kristeana held the baby close to her and smiled at the small smile on the baby's lips. "She can tell her mother is holding her" Kristeana looked up at Sirius with a watery smile "Do you want to hold her?" Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and took the baby into his arms "She is beautiful" That night Kristeana was about to fall asleep but jumped she thought she heard something out side her door. Quickly getting up she grabbed the baby and got back into bed holding her baby protectively to her and grabbed her wand keeping her eyes trained on the door. She was about to lay back down when she heard it a foot step on the other side of her room she quickly turned but no one was there.

"We do make a beautiful baby" Kristeana's eyes went wide spinning around there was Lucius Malfoy sitting in one of the chairs in her room. "What are you doing here?" Lucius smirked and stood up walking towards her "I wanted to see my child" Kristeana turned a little so the baby was farther away from him "No fucking way" Lucius seemed to find that amusing "She is my daughter as well" Kristeana shook her head "NO" Lucius was losing his patients and quick "Kristeana you will let me hold my child" Kristeana shook her head and reached for the buzzer to alert a nurse. "No your not she is mine not yours you haven't been here." At that Kristeana pushed the button and Lucius advanced towards her. Kristeana set the baby down on the bed and turned towards Lucius "Get out of here" Lucius grabbed Kristeana's arm with force and tried to move her aside with out hurting her. "LET ME GO" a nurse walked in and cleared her throat

"_Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave now"_

Kristeana smirked when Lucius let her go and walked out of the room. The nurse took a glance at her then left after Lucius. Kristeana quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello"

"Sirius it's Kristeana I have to get out of here Lucius was just here and he was trying to hold the baby and I wouldn't let him and I just need you here"

She could hear Sirius moving around "Alright I will be right there"

Kristeana hung up and cradled her baby in her arms "I promise you I will never let that bad man get near you again" When Sirius arrived he saw Kristeana sitting in a chair by the window with the baby held protectively in her arms. "Are you ok" Kristeana looked up at him and smiled "I'm fine just thinking" Sirius pulled another chair over and sat down looking at the baby "And what may that be" Kristeana sighed and looked at the baby "I'm thinking of what to name her we didn't name her yet" Sirius smiled and looked into Kristeana's eyes "Well do you want her to have a muggle name or a witch name" Kristeana sighed and handed him the baby "I have three names picked I have Isabella, Valkry, and Aryan" Sirius smiled at the names "Well I like Isabella it's a strong muggle name but I like Valkry and Aryan as well. What's the meaning behind the names" Kristeana smiled "Well Valkry is the name of a muggle movie and Aryan has history behind it." Sirius smiled and looked down at the baby "Well what does she look like" Kristeana smiled and looked lovingly at the baby "She is an Aryan because of blonde hair and blue eyes" Sirius looked at the baby's eyes and frowned they look green to me" Kristeana smiled "I know" Sirius was strongly confused "I know she has green eyes but Aryan was what the German said that people should have blonde hair and blue eyes." Sirius nodded "It's a good name but I think it should be spelled different like your name it's supposed to be Kristina but yours is spelled Kristeana" Kristeana nodded her head and thought "We could spell it like air, Airyan" Sirius smiled "alright Airyan, I talked to the nurses they said you could probably go home tomorrow afternoon."

Kristeana smiled brightly "Yay I cant wait to get home" Sirius chuckled and stood up putting the sleeping baby into the crib thing that's in the hospitals he knew what they were called but couldn't think of it. "Has any one visited you today besides Lucius?" Kristeana sighed and a tear dropped "No" Sirius shook his head and pulled Kristeana to him "Well Dumbledore and McGonagall invited us over tomorrow for brunch" Kristeana smiled and got into the bed "We should definitely go" Sirius agreed and got in next to her pulling her close. When they woke up the next morning Kristeana dressed in jeans sneakers and a sweater and also had a puffy vest on because it was cold out side since it was winter. She walked over and dressed Airyan smiling at the baby. Airyan kept smiling and giggling at her. Kristeana dressed Airyan in a similar outfit and smiled and also wrapped her in a blanket. She gathered up all her things putting them in the bag and smiled when Sirius walked in grabbing every thing that was packed. "Ready to go home loves" Airyan giggled at Sirius and Kristeana picked her up "Yes we are" at that they apparated back to Grimwald place. When they walked in they both hurried to the baby's room "This is your room Airyan look what daddy did for you he painted your walls pink" Sirius smiled that he was being the one called daddy. He started to put the bags away but was to wrapped up in watching Kristeana sitting in the rocking chair with Airyan and the light from the window shining on them.

"I think it's time to go to Dumbledore's" when they arrived it looked like no one was home they walked in and every one jumped out "Surprise welcome home" Kristeana smiled at every one and Sirius lead them to the couch. Kristeana unwrapped Airyan and walked over to Mrs. Weasly "Airyan say hi to grandma" Molly's face lit up with happiness "Oh she is so cute aw I wish my children would give me grandchildren" Kristeana smiled "I have always considered you as my mother and Mr. Weasly was like a father to me so she is basically like your grandchild" Mrs. Weasly hugged Kristeana tight then walked off showing the baby around. Kristeana smiled and walked over to Sirius "Mrs. Weasly jacked our baby" Sirius smiled "I like when you say stuff like that that she's our baby and I'm her father it makes me happy" Kristeana smiled and walked over to Dumbledore and McGonagall "I want the both of you to be grandparents to Airyan also sense me and Sirius both don't have parents." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and McGonagall was practically in tears "oh Kristeana you are so sweet and we would be delighted to be her grandparents as well" Kristeana smiled and walked over to Harry and Ginny "You two will be her godparents right and all of you will be her aunts and uncles" she looked at all her friends and saw them all smiling at her "Of course we would all be delighted"

Every one sat down and ate brunch and also foods that were made by Mrs. Weasly fir a party. Kristeana heard Airyan getting fussy and walked over to Mrs. Weasly "I'm sorry it's time for her to eat" Kristeana pulled a bottle out of the baby bag and warmed it up then started to feed Airyan. When the party was over Kristeana and Sirius went home and put Airyan in her basinet which was in Kristeana's room. Sirius kneeled down and pulled a ring out of his pocket "Kristeana Anna Black will you marry me?" Kristeana's eyes filled with tears and she nodded trying not to laugh at Sirius's timing. Sirius stood up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her "I guess now you can have your happy family you always wanted." Kristeana smiled and wrapped her arms around Sirius "I love you so much" Sirius kissed her again then laid her down her bed and covered her up "Go to bed baby you look tired I will see you in the morning" Sirius turned off the light and walked out of the room. Later on that night Kristeana was woken by Airyan's cries she got up and picked her up walking into the nursery and changing her diaper. She sat down in the rocking chair and feed Airyan a bottle while rocking her to sleep.

She brought her back in her room and laid her back then sat on the bed. This was going to be hard how was she supposed to finish school with a baby? What would people say when she went back to Hogwarts? Sighing Kristeana curled up and laid there for what seemed like hours light was coming through the window when Airyan woke again crying. Standing up Kristeana went through the same routine again like she did late last night. Sirius woke up and went into the nursery seeing a very tired Kristeana rocking a very cranky Airyan. "Baby go to bed I'll take care of her for now" Kristeana looked up and smiled "are you sure" Sirius nodded and took Airyan "of course now go to bed" Kristeana got up and went to bed smiling. Sirius sat there rocking Airyan singing lightly to her.

"I don't think that I can tell you what this means to me  
But here I am, it's so hard to believe  
That I'm standing here, that I've come this far  
But you always said, have faith in who you are  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
from this moment, you've got to know

I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more

Looking back now it's so clear to me,  
That you were sent to shape my destiny  
'Cause there were times when I was ready to walk away,  
But you gave me strength to face another day  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
And from this moment, you've got to know

I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more

I reaching for the sky, won't let this chance go by  
I've waited all my life for something more,  
And now's the time your'e gonna see,  
From this moment you're gonna know

I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more

You make me want to be something more  
You make me want to be something more"

Airyan giggled in delight at Sirius's singing. Sirius smiled and kissed her forehead "You kept mommy up all night you know" Airyan frowned. Sirius smiled at her "Well you can come hang with daddy for the daddy" Airyan giggled again with a smile on her face and Sirius stood up bringing Airyan to the study with him. He had some paper work to go over to send to the ministry about him and Kristeana getting engaged. He was scared to let it get out that he was marrying her but it had to be done to save her from getting stuck with a death eater. Airyan laid quietly in her bouncer watching him when he was done he looked down at her and she smiled. "Lets go find something to eat." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle then sat at the table holding her feeding her when she fell asleep he put her in the bouncer and fixed up some lunch. He left Kristeana's on the counter with a heating spell over it to keep it warm. He took Airyan up stairs to Kristeana's room and smiled. Kristeana was awake sitting in the middle of her bed making a photo album. He put Airyan down then sat on the bed. "I have pictures all the way back from when I was little and I found some of you I got it all the way up to now with a picture of Airyan."

Sirius smiled and took the book looking through it "This is very nice" Kristeana smiled and closed the book putting every thing away. "You know your birthday is in a week" Kristeana smiled "I know it is and so is Halloween what should Airyan be for Halloween?" Sirius smiled "I think it may be early to take her out for Halloween." Kristeana knew this and laughed "Mrs. Weasly is throwing a Halloween party." Sirius smiled and frowned "You know the others wont be there they went back to school yesterday Dumbledore got them out just for the party" Kristeana nodded "I'm not going to be able to finish school am I?" Sirius frowned and looked at her "Of course you can the school is having some problems due to this marriage law they added to it while you were in the hospital within three years of the marriage you have to have a baby so now dorms are changing to make a little apartment for each student with there husband/wife." Kristeana's eyes went wide how could they do that, force people into having babies. "So we will live at the school then?" Sirius nodded "yes unless you would like to have every thing sent here and I will teach you but that won't really count as completing school." Kristeana sighed and got up "well that's just great" she walked out of the room and Sirius just sat there he knew she would act the way she did because of all this.

When Kristeana came back Sirius left her alone for a while he didn't want to bother her. Kristeana was sitting on her bed when a owl pecked at her window she got up and grabbed the letters smiling. She was flipping threw them all when she stopped these were all letters from her friends how did one from Lucius get in here. Sighing she sat down reading through her letters Harry and Ginny were going to get married this spring and then were planning on having a baby right after they got out of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were getting married in summer and were planning on having a baby the year after Hogwarts. Draco was getting married to Luna behind his fathers back at the end of the month before winter and that they have been going out for awhile together before the whole marriage law. They were planning on having a baby within the next year. There was a bunch of congratulations cards about Airyan from every one she knew. Then she got to Lucius's letter she didn't know if she wanted to open it or not. She decided she wouldn't and she put all her letters and cards in a box putting them under her bed.

The next morning Kristeana got up and took Airyan down stairs with her. Airyan was pretty good last night she only woke up once and went back to sleep quickly. She walked into the kitchen and set Airyan down in the bouncer and started to cook breakfast. Sirius walked in and sat down feeding Airyan her bottle watching Kristeana cook. Kristeana jumped when she turned around "When you did come down" Sirius chuckled and so did Airyan "a while ago." Kristeana finished breakfast and served it taking Airyan and putting her back in her bouncer. They ate quietly and Kristeana grabbed the daily prophet reading it then stopped. "WHAT" Sirius looked up concerned "What's wrong?" Kristeana lowered the paper turning it around and pushed it towards Sirius. "They let him back in Why would they do it" Sirius read the paper and stopped looking up "I don't know why? I'll ask Dumbledore about it though" Sirius stood up walking out of the kitchen. Kristeana looked over at Airyan and smiled at the look on her face. "Your so cute you know that you always make mommy feel better" Airyan broke out in a smile and made little sounds and Kristeana laughed. "You trying to talk huh" She picked Airyan up and brought her up to the study where Sirius was bent over the fireplace talking into it to Dumbledore.

When Sirius was done he turned and sat down next to Kristeana "They let him back into the school for potions because he is on good terms with the minister. Dumbledore said he will keep an eye on him while he is in the school." Kristeana felt like laughing at what Sirius said. "You know he will get around Dumbledore I cant go back there if he is in that school" Sirius sighed "you are going back to school I will be there with you I would like us to be married before you go back so I know Lucius wont touch you well he might for all I know." Kristeana smiled "Lets get married during Christmas break so every one will be here." Sirius nodded "I think that's a great idea"


	19. Chapter 16

It was Halloween and every one was setting up for the Weasly's party. Kristeana just got done wrapping the dark blue lights around the trees when she heard Mrs. Weasly talking softly to Airyan. Kristeana walked in side smiling at Airyan's little game with Mrs. Weasly. Every time Mrs. Weasly turned away to do something Airyan would grab a lollipop. Kristeana walked over laughing. "You are still to young for candy Airy." Picking up all the lollipops and putting them back in the bowl of candy Kristeana listened to Mrs. Weasly explain what else needed to be done. It was already getting dark so people would be here soon. "I'm going to go get dressed and put Airyan's costume on her then I will be back down to finish the punch." Mrs. Weasly nodded at her and Kristeana hurried up the stairs. Sirius was out side with the guys putting up the last decorations and they were already dressed. Kristeana put Airyan into her little bumblebee costume then dressed in her fairy costume. Kristeana's costume was a black and dark purple corset dress with zip up knee high boots and scary bat wings. She left her hair in lose curls then did a smoky eye look with her makeup.

Smiling she looked down at Airyan. Airyan started to laugh and grab at her wings. "See me and you both have wings." Kristeana made one last change to her self she made her k nine teeth sharp and smiled then picked Airyan up and walked down the steps back to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasly was in a orange green and purple witch outfit with a matching hat and a plastic cauldron. Kristeana laughed "That's unexpected" Mrs. Weasly looked over at her "What" Kristeana laughed again "That out of every thing you could be you chose to be a witch something you were born as" Mrs. Weasly smiled and grabbed Airyan from Kristeana "I'm going to go show her off to my friends while you finish the punch" Kristeana smiled and walked over to the fridge and pulled out the punch poring it into a glass bowl then took out some whisky and poured it into it and also put the glass skull in it that fogged so it looked like the punch was brewing. Smiling at her work Kristeana picked up the punch bowl and walked outside setting it down on a table. Walking around she smiled at every ones costumes there were vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, fairies basically any costume you could think of.

Kristeana saw Sirius across the garden sitting with Lupin and Tonks. Walking over she laughed at the costumes. Sirius was a zombie, Tonks was a fairy with bright pink hair, and Lupin was a werewolf. "There you three are" they looked up and Sirius's mouth dropped open Kristeana's costume was short it just made it a few inches below her but. "You look …you look…." Tonks and Lupin started laughing "Well we are going to dance you two behave" Kristeana laughed at this and Sirius shook his head "I should be telling you to behave as well moony" Lupin chuckled and him and Tonks disappeared on to the dance floor. Kristeana smiled at Sirius "So you were saying before I look…what exactly" Sirius smiled and moved closer to Kristeana pulling her against him and whispering in her ear "Breath taking" Kristeana shivered and stood up "I want some punch why don't you come along with me" Sirius took Kristeana's hand and fallowed her to the punch bowl "So where's Airyan?" Kristeana smiled taking a sip of her punch "Over there with grandma Weasly" Sirius laughed and drank his punch then stopped "You spiked the punch didn't you" he looked at Kristeana with a knowing look "Yes I did" they both finished off there punch and walked over to Mrs. Weasly "Molly give me my child" Kristeana laughed at Sirius and the look Mrs. Weasly gave him "I'm showing off my grandchild" Sirius shook his head and took Airyan from Mrs. Weasly walking into the house with her. "I'm sorry about that he really doesn't like Airyan being carried around and surrounded by people she doesn't know" Mrs. Weasly nodded and started to talk to her friends again. Kristeana hurried into the house and found Sirius and Airyan sitting on the couch. Airyan was falling asleep in Sirius's arms. "I think we should put her to sleep then go back outside and have a good time." Sirius nodded and walked up stairs putting Airyan in the crib that was kept there. They went back to the party and found Tonks and Lupin sitting at a table."Hey where have you two been?" Sirius sighed and sat in a chair "Putting Airyan to bed" Kristeana looked around and grabbed Sirius's arm "Lets dance" they both walked out to the dance floor and smiled at the music playing. They started to do the tango never missing a beat. People started to stop dancing and watch them when the music was done they both smiled at the applause they got. "who knew you two could dance" they looked over and laughed at Fred's remark. Kristeana and Sirius made there plates and sat down with Tonks and Lupin talking about anything that came to mind. By the time the party was over every one was drunk and having a great time. Kristeana and Sirius decided it was time for them to go home so they took Airyan and left. Putting Airyan in the crib in the nursery Kristeana grabbed the baby monitor and walked out. She went to walk in her room but Sirius grabbed her arm "I'm not letting you go to bed in your room looking like that your coming with me beautiful." Kristeana fallowed Sirius to his room and smiled. No one ever went in his room only his lovers then she remembered they were engaged so she belonged in his room not her own.

When they walked in Sirius sat her down on his bed and looked at her. "your ok staying in here tonight right?" Kristeana took a breath and nodded "Yes" Sirius sat down next to her "Is there any thing you want to do?" Kristeana couldn't take it what was the point of being in his room if they weren't going to do anything "Yes" Sirius smiled a bit "What do you want to do?" Kristeana looked at him and took a shaky breath "I want you to you know…" Sirius smiled and pushed some hair out of Kristeana's face "What do you want me to do Kristeana?" Kristeana moved closer to him and her breath was heavy "I want you to make love to me" Sirius pushed Kristeana back onto the bed and smiled "that I can do" Sirius slipped Kristeana's boots off and went for her dress when the baby monitor made a weird sound like someone apparated. Sitting up they both listened and could hear moving around in the nursery. Standing up wands drawn they made their way to the nursery Sirius kept Kristeana behind him as they made their way down the hall. When they got to the door they could hear a voice.

"Hey honey I'm your daddy yes I am your mommy is mean trying to keep me away from you yes she is" they could hear Airyan whimpering a signal that she didn't like this person talking to her. Sirius burst through the door with anger "Put her down now" Lucius was standing by the window holding Airyan "No she is my daughter I have a right to hold her" Kristeana stepped around Sirius and looked at Lucius "Give me my baby Lucius" Lucius laughed and held Airyan close "I don't think she wants to go to you." Airyan started to cry and reached for Kristeana. Kristeana started to slowly move across the room watching Lucius the whole time. "come any closer and I will leave with her" Kristeana stopped in her tracks eyes wide. "what do you want" Lucius smiled and pulled out a letter "so your name was on my list and I decided that we should get married we already have the kid." Kristeana shook her head "I thought you and Narcia were married" Lucius sat down in the rocking chair "No I got divorced to her when I gave you that necklace by the way where is it" Kristeana sighed and looked at Airyan's face seeing how scared she was. "Destroyed it I'm not wearing any collar that ties me to you" Lucius smiled and continued to rock in the chair. "Aw so you found out what it was who exactly was the guy that tried to take it off and who exactly were you talking about the last time I saw you when you said you cheated on him with me"

Kristeana didn't know what to say she knew if she lied he would know it and if she told him who it was that would make things much harder. "It's really none of your business you lost me when you put me through a table" Lucius looked a little sad and stood up with a look of anger on his face. "You were going to leave me because of your reputation." Kristeana shook her head and stepped forward a little bit "Give me my daughter and get the hell out of my house" Lucius seemed to enjoy Kristeana's anger "Tell me who he is and I will give you the baby" Kristeana was getting sick of his games and quick. "It's me… I'm the one that tried to take the necklace off of her and I'm the one she cheated on" every one looked to see George standing in the doorway. Kristeana tried not to laugh at what George said she turned back towards Lucius and held her arms out "Now give her to me please" Lucius smiled a bit and laid Airyan down in the crib "This was a nice visit you will be hearing from me again and by the way did you ever get my letter" Kristeana looked at him and waited till he moved away from the crib then she hurried over and grabbed Airyan "Yes I got your letter but I didn't read it there is no need for me to read letters from you" Lucius laughed and pulled out a bigger envelope with a ministry seal on it. "This is for you very important and the letter also is important as well now I must be going" Kristeana watched as Lucius disappeared and every one went down to the kitchen. "Thank you George for saying that to him you really saved me there" George nodded and stood "well I better be leaving I just came to tell you guys that the law changed you have to pick someone off your list but if your already engaged to someone you have to go to the ministry and talk to them about it but I have to worn you they pick who has the most money down on your name it's like the ministry is selling you to someone all your belongs and yourself belong to the person your sold to." Kristeana sat there with Airyan held tight trying to register all this information. Sirius growled "Of course it wasn't going to be that easy"

They went back up stairs after George left and put the crib in Sirius's room Kristeana laid down next to him smiling. "This is nice…. You know being in your room it makes things feel more real. I have never been in your room not even when I was little I remember you would come in the house with a girl and you would tell me not to go up stairs and to stay down in the living room or go to my room but don't go in your room. I remember all the noises I heard and how I hated hearing them and I would make a doll be one of those girls and I would rip it apart and say You cant have him he is mine. I remember the night you told me you weren't my father and it was like I already knew you weren't yeah it hurt to hear that my life was a lie but I liked the fact you weren't my father"

Sirius started to laugh at what Kristeana was saying. "I remember telling you not to come up stairs. I also remembered how Rita never leaved me alone and she would come over and try to act like your mother and your magic would set something off and she would leave." Kristeana laughed as well "I cant wait to get married I love you Sirius I always have" Sirius smiled "I remember the first day I met you when your mother told me that you weren't a weapon like we thought she only said I would like you to hold her with two hands and I looked down and unwrapped you and you were the most beautiful baby ever you were this little tiny thing but you could feel your power it tingled my skin surprisingly it has only done that any more when ever you get mad sometimes I want to make you made just to feel it, it felt good you know."

Kristeana started to laugh even more "That is weird you wanted me when I was a baby" Sirius shook his head chuckling "No" Kristeana and Sirius both sat there and talked about little things until they finally fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 17

When Kristeana woke up the next morning she could hear talking from down stairs and a baby giggling. Sitting up she yawned stretched and stood up walking into the adjoining master bathroom. She smiled at the sort of big tub it was like a hot tub. She filled the bath up and put in some bath oils then got in relaxing.

She staid in there till it started to get cold and finally got out wrapping herself in the big fluffy robe that was on the door. When she walked back into the bedroom she stopped. Where was she? This wasn't the room she fell asleep in last night? She quickly started to look through the closet and noticed it was all of her clothes she calmed down thinking maybe her and Sirius were some where else. She got changed and walked towards the door but when she went to open it, she got shocked. Surprised she moved away from the door and sat back down on the bed. There was that smell the smell she would never forget. Lucius's cologne, she jumped up and ran back to the bathroom locking the door.

She sat down on the cold tile and stopped there was that giggle again Airyan's giggle that means Lucius has her. Kristeana ran out of the bathroom again and started to bang on the door. "Let me out give me my baby back!" she heard laughter coming from some where else in the house she kept pounding on the door till her fists started to hurt. Eventually she slid down the door and started to cry. She sat there for hours till she heard someone come to the door she quickly moved away from the door and to the other side of the room. When the door opened she saw Lucius holding Airyan.

"Airyan" Kristeana quickly went towards them but was knocked back by a spell she hit the wall and looked up. Lucius was smirking down at her "Kristeana how are you liking your stay?" Kristeana just looked at him with hate "Why am I here?" Lucius laughed and called a house elf that took Airyan out of the room he closed the door and looked at her "I refuse to let someone else have my family" Kristeana laughed "We are not your family"

Lucius advanced towards Kristeana grabbing her by the neck and pulling her up off the floor slamming her into the wall "You are mine Kristeana no one else's do you understand me we have a daughter together you are not splitting up our happy family not after every thing I gave up for you" Kristeana was scared Lucius has finally lost it she cried in pain when he pushed her into the wall hard. "Your hurting me" Lucius didn't let her go "Tell me Kristeana do you understand what I just said?" Kristeana nodded her head "yes I understand we are going to be a happy family" Lucius smiled and dropped Kristeana to floor on her knees in front of him "good girl" he said running his hand through her hair.

He moved away from her towards the door "put something nicer on I will you see you at dinner" he left the room slamming the door. Kristeana sat on the floor crying till she finally pulled herself up and went towards her closet looking through it she found a nice long green corset dress that she didn't remember ever owning. She noticed there was a lot of dresses in here she never bought she noticed Lucius probably bought them all for her she grabbed the dress setting it on the bed then grabbed a pair of heels she changed quickly but couldn't lace the back up herself she stood there for a second then walked to the door and noticed it didn't shock her she opened it and looked around she saw a house elf walking down the hall. "Umm excuse me can you help me for a second please" the house elf stopped and turned around shocked. "Dobby!" Dobby ran to her hugging her "Miss Kristeana what are you doing here?" Kristeana let the elf in the room and started to cry "Lucius took me and Airyan I don't know why I'm here or how I got here?" Dobby helped lace up the dress then smiled. "Dobby will tell the order where you are don't worry Dobby don't want to see you cry here lets do your hair and makeup" Kristeana sat there as Dobby did her hair and makeup.

"Thank you Dobby" Dobby smiled then disappeared with a crack. Kristeana stood up and walked towards the door when she got in the hall she walked down the stairs and to the dinning room when she walked in she couldn't help but stare in aw it was beautiful. She walked in and sat in a seat. Lucius walked in and smiled "Hello my dear" he kissed her cheek and sat in his seat. Kristeana kept her eyes down she didn't want to look at him.

When dinner was served she focused on her food she noticed they were having Steak and that they were given big steak knifes. Kristeana cut all her food then slid the knife down into her lap and covered it with the folds of her dress. When they were done eating Lucius smiled at her "lets go up stairs" Kristeana smiled and kept the knife out of his site holding it into the side of her dress.

They walked up stairs and into the room that she was just in. "This is the room for whoever I marry and it is yours because I am marrying you" he walked around her like a predator would his pray. Kristeana stood still with her eyes starring straight ahead. Lucius stopped behind her dropping a kiss on her neck "I want you so badly" Kristeana didn't move she stood there not saying a word. Lucius seemed to enjoy this "I got ways to make you scream girl" Kristeana knew he probably did but she wasn't giving in to him.

Lucius grabbed her and pushed her back into the bed. Kristeana knew this was her chance when Lucius went to jump on her she stabbed him with the knife and ran as fast as she could out of the room. She looked left and right where was Airyan. "Dobby! Dobby I need your help!" Dobby appeared in front of Kristeana and saw the blood on her hands. "Miss are you ok" Kristeana nodded "Yes Dobby I need to find Airyan and get out of here" Dobby nodded and disappeared with a crack Kristeana took this as a sigh that Dobby was going to get Airyan so she staid put. Lucius got up off the floor and staggered towards the door he saw Kristeana standing there looking a bit a worried. "You little whore your going to regret that" he lunged at her and they both went tumbling down the stairs.

Kristeana screamed as she fell and when they hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs she heard a load snap and screamed even more. Her leg was twisted in an odd angle. Dobby appeared then was smacked back with a curse. Snape was standing there. "Professor help me please" she noticed Snape completely ignored her and walked towards Dobby that's when she heard it the snap of Dobby's neck he killed Dobby the only thing in this house that could save her was gone. "Snape a little help over here" Snape had Airyan in his hands and healed Lucius handing him the baby. Lucius called a house elf to put the baby back in the nursery then he looked down at Kristeana. Kristeana couldn't move she was helpless stuck on the floor in pain from her leg.

Lucius grabbed her arm picking her up making her put weight on her leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kristeana screamed in pain she felt sick that's how bad the pain was. "Lucius don't hurt her any more than she is or your going to get her sick" Lucius laughed and through Kristeana back on to the ground. "That's where you belong at my feet" Kristeana didn't say a word she pulled herself across the floor using her hands and moved her self behind Snape. "Don't let him hurt me" Snape looked down at her and a bit of concern showed on his face but he quickly hid it. "She needs medical attention" Lucius nodded and levitated her back up stairs to the room they were just in. Snape performed a cleaning charm and all the blood disappeared. "She sure did do a number on you" he quickly went to work on Kristeana and re broke her leg. Kristeana shrieked at the pain. He then mixed a potion and gave it to her. "This should make your leg better it will heal over night." At that Snape and Lucius left the room.

Kristeana laid there tears coming out of her eyes. Where was Sirius? She couldn't help but cry for Airyan what could she be thinking was going on sitting in a room by herself hearing her mommy scream. Kristeana drank the potion and noticed Snape forgot some she looked at them then looked across the room into the mirror this was it this is what she needed if drank these it would knock her out and possibly kill her that's what she needed. Kristeana drank the potion's quickly and could feel them reacting against each other. She felt her eyes start to droop and her heart beat quicken last thing she saw was Snape and Lucius come back into the room then complete darkness.

It was quiet to quiet. There was a smell of cleaner in the air and a musty damp kind of smell. Kristeana opened her eyes to see bright lights. Where was she now? She looked around and saw she was in a lean white room and Lucius was asleep in a chair. She never thought she would see it his hair was disheveled and his clothes all wrinkled and he was sleeping in a chair. Kristeana sat up a bit straighter and grabbed at the glass of water next to her bed. She took a sip to dampen her mouth then smiled. Her leg wasn't hurting it was morning she was in a hospital Airyan was asleep in a crib across the room and Lucius was asleep on a chair this was her chance to get free. She got up slowly watching Lucius the whole time when she finally made it across the room she picked up Airyan and made her way towards the door when she got the door open Lucius stirred he looked up and right at her. "Where do you think your going?" Kristeana quickly ran out the door screaming for help. A woman walked over to her "Miss are you ok" Kristeana shook her head "No that man has been holding me against my will and trying to take our daughter please help me I need to go home" the woman quickly lead her to another room where she asked her many questions and finally walked over to the fire place talking in to it. Kristeana didn't know what the lady was saying she really wasn't paying that much attention all she could do was look at Airyan.

When the woman walked over she smiled "your family will be here shortly to get you they seemed so worried about you"


	21. Chapter 18

Kristeana sighed in relief when the nurse told her that her family was on their way and that they seemed worried about her. It was only a matter of time till she was safely with Sirius again. She sat their and waited for a few minutes until the woman walked back in. "Your family is here right this way I will take you to them."

Kristeana smiled and walked with the woman to the room. When she walked in she almost cried. Sirius was sitting there and he looked all beat up. "Sirius" Kristeana jumped in his arms with Airyan. Sirius hugged them both with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry I didn't put the protective spells up and death eaters stormed the house and I was knocked out when I woke up you and Airyan were gone I couldn't find you and I was so worried I thought you were dead" Kristeana was crying into Sirius's shoulder. She thought about what he said. Death eaters stormed the house that's how she was taken but she couldn't remember that the only thing she remembered was going to sleep then waking up in Malfoy mansion. "I was so scared they locked me up in a room and when I woke up I had no idea where I was I couldn't find you or Airyan I was so alone and then –" Kristeana's voice cut off. Dobby she thought they killed Dobby. "Dobby was there and he was going to get you and the order but he was busy so then he was going to help me and Airyan escape but Lucius he lunged at me and we both went tumbling down the stairs and then Snape appeared and he, he, he killed Dobby he snapped his neck. Sirius Dobby is dead" Kristeana loved Dobby ever since he warned Harry about going to school she saw him from time to time and now just the thought of Dobby being dead it sickened her.

Sirius was shocked "Wait so Lucius had you and Snape was there" Kristeana nodded "Lucius told me that me him and Airyan were going to be a happy family he tried to, he tried to touch me and I stabbed him with a knife from dinner then we tumbled down the stairs. My leg broke so I was helpless I saw Snape and he just ignored me and killed Dobby then he grabbed Airyan healed Lucius and Lucius tried to make me walk on my leg and Snape told him to stop or he was going to make me sick. Lucius threw me to the ground and told me that's where I belonged at his feet. I crawled over behind Snape and he looked concerned but not for long then he told Lucius I needed medical attention. I found my self back up in the room and Snape was healing me he left all the potions on the table next to me I drank them and every thing went dark. When I woke up again I was laying in a bed here. Airyan was across the room in a crib and Lucius was asleep in a chair next to my bed. I grabbed Airyan and ran out of the room screaming for help."

Sirius frowned hugging Kristeana tightly "You could have been killed" Kristeana shook her head "That's the thing Lucius had so many chances to kill me but he didn't he kept me alive and made sure I was healthy. He gave me all these very expensive gowns and jewelry and he made me come down to dinner to eat. He let me take a bath and every thing. If they were going to kill me then why waist the time?"

Sirius stood up "We must go back to the order we are going to the burrow every one can't wait to see you" They stood up and went through the flu. When Kristeana stepped out of the fire place she was pulled into a hug. "Oh I was so worried"

Kristeana smiled instantly knowing Mrs. Weasly was hugging her. "I'm so sorry" Mrs. Weasly stopped and looked at her "You have nothing to be sorry for you didn't get up and fallow him you were kidnapped." Kristeana frowned and sat down in a chair. "But if I wasn't so stupid and reckless when I first met him none of this would have happened. I'm such a stupid slut that I actually thought I could ever love him."

Sirius walked over to her "Don't think that way none of this is your fault remember you can't help what your heart chooses." Kristeana smiled a little bit and looked at Airyan sleeping in her little carrier. Mrs. Weasly started to set plates in front of every one and putting the food on the table. "I thought we could all eat before we started the meeting." Every one smiled and started to make their plates. Kristeana looked around at every one smiled this was her happy family seeing all the order getting along and sharing little things about their day.

When Kristeana finished eating she got up and walked out side to the garden and sat on a stone looking at the little pond. She felt someone sit next to her smiled leaning against them. Sirius wrapped an arm around her and smiled "We have been through allot together haven't we?" Kristeana looked at him and smiled "I suppose so"

They sat there for awhile then both stood up walking back inside every one broke off into their groups as usual but you could tell some people left already. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sitting in a corner playing wizards chess. Mr. Weasly and Lupin were sitting on the couch drinking and talking. Tonks was sitting at the table playing with Airyan and Mrs. Weasly was cleaning up the dinner plates.

Kristeana watched Sirius go to join the guys in a drink. She walked over to Mrs. Weasly and smiled helping her with the dishes. When they were done they sat with Tonks at the table and started chatting about the weddings that needed planning.


	22. Chapter 19

Kristeana was sitting there looking at a magazine of wedding dresses. She smiled putting stars next to the dresses that she really liked.

Sirius walked into the kitchen after having drinks with the guys he looked at Airyan sleeping in her carrier and noticed Kristeana looking at a bridal magazine. "You girls having fun planning your dream weddings" Kristeana looked up and smiled "Dream weddings you mean forced weddings" Sirius laughed and kissed Kristeana's forehead lightly "So I'm forced on to you as well?" Kristeana shook her head "No I can deal with you"

Sirius smiled then picked up the carrier "well we must be going it's getting late we need our rest after these last few days." Kristeana nodded and stood up handing the magazine over to Mrs. Weasly "Mine are the purple stars" Mrs. Weasly stood up and hugged both of them then looked down at the baby "Can she please stay here tonight it would be nice to have a little one in the house again and I think you two need some rest" Kristeana and Sirius both looked at each other and smiled "sure she can" Kristeana handed the baby over to Mrs. Weasly and grabbed Sirius's hand apparating away.

When they arrived home Kristeana smiled and kissed Sirius lightly then turned to walk into her room. "Where do you think your going?" Sirius grabbed her by her hand. Kristeana turned around and smiled at him "I'm going to bed" she was confused. Sirius smiled "Don't you think you should be in our room" Kristeana blushed at how Sirius said his room is now hers as well. Smiling she nodded and headed for the other room, Sirius walked behind her like a hunter stalking their pray. Kristeana glanced behind her and saw the sexy predator look in his eyes she took off in a sprint down the hall smiling and squealed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and throw her down on the bed.

Sirius smiled down at Kristeana "Running from me now are you?" He kissed her and groaned when he felt her hips press up into his. Kristeana sighed as Sirius pulled away almost protesting by the lack of contact but smiled when she saw him pull his shirt off and then lean down and start kissing her neck. Kristeana's breath quickened and she twisted her fingers in Sirius's hair and pulled forcing his lips to meat hers again. Sirius grabbed Kristeana's hips tightly pulling her against him more. Kristeana became daring and started to grind her hips into Sirius's and smiled smiled at the way Sirius groaned. "Kristeana tell me now if you want this or not or I'm not going to be able to stop" Kristeana blushed a bit and made up her mind she pushed Sirius off of her so that he was sitting on the bed and she was standing.

Sirius frowned at her but understood, going to stand up he was surprised when Kristeana pushed him back down on the bed. Kristeana straddled his hips and smiled at him then started to kiss him again. Sirius quickly pulled Kristeana's dress off then shifted them so she was laying down once again but this time with her head up by the pillows. He pulled away again and smiled down at her "you are truly beautiful Kristeana" he kissed her again then kicked off his pants and laid down with her once again getting lost in the passion.

Waking up the next morning Sirius smiled at the feeling of peace surrounding him. He looked down to see Kristeana wrapped in the sheets cuddled against him hair a mess. Smiling he couldn't remember the last time he had sex with someone and they staid in the bed till morning.

Kristeana felt wonderful laying in Sirius's bed recalling everything that happened the night before. How Sirius's skilled fingers ran across every part of her body fallowed by his lips. She felt him shift a bit and knew he was awake, lifting her head she looked up at him "good morning" Sirius looked down and smiled placing a soft kiss to Kristeana's lips "good morning baby" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her up the bed more closer to him. "I can get use to waking up like this" Kristeana couldn't help but laugh at Sirius's statement "me to" sighing she got up wrapping herself in the sheet "I'm hungry how about you?" Sirius smiled at Kristeana trying to keep herself covered "hum I am very hungry but not for food"

Kristeana blushed and hurried out of the room hearing Sirius chuckling. She through a pair of sweats on and a tshirt and made her way down stairs starting to cook breakfast. Sirius walked in to the smell and sat down at the table watching Kristeana work around the kitchen. Kristeana turned around and blushed then set coffee in front of Sirius. "breakfast is almost ready" Sirius nodded drinking his coffee "Thank you baby" Kristeana walked to the window letting the owl in and grabbed the mail then gave the owl a treat and watched it take off again. She handed Sirius the paper and continued cooking.

Sirius smiled at her and looked through the paper. Kristeana put the food onto heated plates and set one in front of Sirius "eat up Mr Black your going to need your strength" Sirius looked up at her "Oh really and why may that be?" Kristeana smiled "Molly wants us to start our wedding planning today you know like the cake, venue, party favors, food, decorations, est." Sirius smiled "well if that's what you want to do then we shall do it"

Kristeana smiled and ate her breakfast glancing up at Sirius through her eyelashes every few minutes and every time she did their eyes would meat and they would just smile then continue their meal.


End file.
